Not Your Average Spy
by NerdyAdjacent
Summary: Codename: Lunatic Fringe. Codename: Big Dog. Codename: Architect. Mission: Classified. The Shield, covert operatives for Headquarters, are on a mission to retrieve an Asset. What that Asset brings is a realization that they are treading in very dangerous waters. Dean/OC. Rated for later scenes. Please review
1. The Asset

January 2nd

2:53 am

Cargo Ship: Forger

 _Transmission received - Connecting to Headquarters_

…

…

 _Connected…_

 _Codename: Lunatic Fringe: "Taking heavy fire, unable to reach asset. Request permission to regroup with Big Dog and Architect."_

 _HQ: Permission denied, secure Asset._

 _LF: "Negative. Unable to reach asset. Repeat request to regroup with Big Dog and Architect."_

 _HQ: Permission denied, secure Asset. Asset is of utmost importance. Secure Asset._

 _LF: "Cannot reach asset. I repeat, cannot reach asset."_

…

…

…

 _Connection to Headquarters lost._

"Fuck!" he spat and threw the phone into the water, protocol when connecting to headquarters, and cocked his gun. "Looks like I have to do this the fun way."

"Lunatic Fringe, what's your ETA" a voice crackled to life in his earpiece and asked.

He peeked over a large piece of cargo he had been using for cover and cursed again. "Looks like they called in reinforcements, Architect. ETA unknown."

He could hear typing on the other end of the earpiece, "Big Dog is en route to assist. Keep pressing forward."

A fired bullet ricocheted off of the storage container, forcing him to duck back down. "No can do, Architect. Can you find me another way?"

"Hold on."

Again he could hear typing coming through his earpiece, even over the hail of bullets pinging loudly off his hiding place. In a lull in fire, he stood and shot three in the chest quickly before crouching back down. They were scrambling for cover, providing him with a slim window to change his position to a crate further down the starboard side. "Any time today, Architect."

"Well, stay still, Fringe!"

He managed to dodge another round of gunfire by running and diving into the first open door he could find and slamming the heavy steel closed with his booted foot. He knew it wasn't going to hold, so immediately he was on his feet and sprinting down the unknown hallway until he reached a turn. He stopped and pressed his back against the wall, breathing heavily, and listened for the inevitable sound of the door swinging open. He could hear the gunfire continue, but they weren't coming through the door.

"Architect, where is Big Dog?" he said. There was no answer. "Architect, do you copy?"

He had a feeling the steel of the ship was interfering with their communications, though he was assured this wouldn't happen. "Stupid technology." he whispered to himself and checked the number of rounds in his clip, but was distracted by the sound of the door squeaking open slowly, causing the practiced response of bringing his gun up, ready for whatever it was. He couldn't hear the gunfire anymore, so that could either be a really good sign, or a really bad one.

He could hear slow footsteps coming toward him and decided then he wasn't going to allow his assailant the chance to sneak up on him. He silently counted to three, took a deep breath, and emerged from his spot with his gun facing front. He almost fired. It was Big Dog, looking startled and a little pissed off. "Jesus, Big Dog. I almost shot you!"

The large Samoan man grinned at him, brushing stray pieces of his black hair out of his face. "I noticed."

He dropped his gun and shook the man's gloved hand. "I'm glad to see you. HQ is insisting the asset be recovered. I thought I was screwed when they spotted me."

"Fr...Big...og...Read me?" The crackling voice of Architect was trying to reestablish communication. "Come in, Fringe and Big Dog!"

"Lunatic Fringe here." he said with a slight tap to the piece in his ear. "I've got Big Dog. We need a route to the asset."

"Glad to hear your voice. I thought the worst." Architect responded with a sigh of relief. "Asset is in cargo hold J. If you follow this corridor you should hit a staircase. Go down two levels and make a right. Hold J should be right in front of you."

"Copy." said Big Dog before nodding with his head in the direction they were to follow. "After you."

He sighed and readied his gun with a slight shake of his head, "Always after me. One of these days i'm making you go first."

The two men quickly and quietly made their way down the hall with Big Dog watching their 6. The Lunatic Fringe would poke his gun through every open door they passed, fearful they were going to be ambushed. There were definitely a lot of places for bad guys to hide on a ship like this. Speaking of bad guys…

"It's awful quiet all of a sudden." he said and nudged the staircase door open with his foot so he could peek through to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was satisfied it was, he pushed it the rest of the way open and lead the way through, gun at the ready. "Whatcha think, Big Dog?"

Big Dog slipped through the door after him and quietly closed it behind him. "Dunno."

The Lunatic Fringe rolled his eyes, "You are a man of many words, my friend. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Oh, ok. Glad i'm not the only one."

The pair made their way down a narrow set of stairs and to the floor Architect had instructed. Again, he pushed open the door and peeked through, repeating the gesture from before. The Architect's voice again came through their earpieces "You should see the cargo door right in front of you."

"Copy that, Architect." he said. "I have visual on the door."

It wasn't what he expected from a cargo door. Then again, what defined such a door? Large steel slats? A mechanical lock? Big blocky lettering? This had none of those things. It was another unassuming door in an otherwise unassuming hallway with the letter J painted haphazardly on the faded grey surface. He looked back at Big Dog for some kind of input, but was met only with a shrug.

The only thing keeping the door secure was a small keypad lock to the left of the frame. It was a simple four number input with magnetized locking; easy enough to deal with. "Architect, do you have the code?"

"7842"

He pressed each number in sequence and the tell-tale click of the lock slipping out of place filled the empty space. "Gotcha."

He gently pulled on the handle and opened the door. The room was dark and smelled awful, like something had died. It forced both me to cover their nose and mouth in response. He fumbled in the dark for a lightswitch.

"It reeks in here." Big Dog stated with a cough behind him.

Finally, his fingers brushed against the small switch and flipped it on. Both men froze. "Jesus…"

"What is it?" Architect asked.

Neither men could seem to answer, the shock of what they were seeing was enough to render them speechless.

Architect tried again, "Can you guys hear me? Fringe? Big Dog? What do you see?"

"It's a girl."


	2. Asset Secure

January 2nd

3:21 am

Cargo Ship: Forger

"What do you mean it's a girl!?" Architect exclaimed through the earpiece.

"I mean, it's a girl, a women, a female...whatever you want to call her!" He responded with just as much panic in his voice. And it was time to panic. He had expected a file, or at most a briefcase. How were they going to get a woman out of here when he wasn't even sure they would be able to get out.

"Fuck." He spat under his breath. "Big Dog, watch the door."

Slowly, as to not startle the girl, he holstered his gun and walked over to her with his hands raised. She was watching him carefully with her filthy arms wrapped around her dirty legs. She was scared, he could see that much, and he didn't blame her in the slightest. As he got closer to her, he could make out more of her features. She was about 25, older than he had originally thought, with big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dim light. Her hair was blonde, but looked so much darker under the dirt and grime caked in it. He already pale skin seemed even more sallow with the dark, sleep deprived circles under her eyes. She was wearing nothing but a sheer white tank top and ratty jean shorts and shivering almost uncontrollably, either through fear or the cold damp air. This was a girl tortured.

"Hi." He said simply and crouched down to her level. She backed away slightly, retreating into herself. He took a breath and stilled himself, trying to seem as non threatening as possible. He wasn't sure a 6'4" man, heavily armed, and dressed in black swat gear could seem non threatening, but he could try. "I'm Dean."

"Fringe! Code name!" Architect exclaimed through his earpiece, which Dean promptly ignored. Even a glance at Big Dog earned him an approving nod to keep going.

"That big man over there, is Roman." He said softly. "We're here to get you out of here."

She didn't move, didn't say a word, not for a long time. Not until he was about to try again, unsure she actually understood what he had said, did she throw her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. "Thank you." She whispered and sniffed back tears.

He glanced again at Big Dog, aka Roman, who was motioning for him to speed things up. He could hear voices heading their way and if they didn't move now, they'd be toast. He pulled her arms free and slipped out of his jacket, leaving him in nothing but his tactical vest, and slipped it over her shoulders. "We have to go. Can you run?"

She shrugged and offered him a weak, unconvincing nod. That was good enough.

He pulled her to her feet and she wobbled unsteadily before catching her footing and standing on her own power.

This time Roman lead the way. They couldn't go back the way they had come, that's where the voices were emanating. They had to find an alternative path.

"Architect." Roman said. "We need a way out."

"Oh, we're back to code names again?"

Roman growled, "we don't have time for this Seth!"

"And there goes my cover." Seth sighed through the earpiece. "Thanks Roman."

"Seth!"

"Fine! Head down the corridor a few yards, you should see a left hand turn. Tell me when you get there."

Roman readied his gun and took point as Dean half lead, half carried the poor girl beside him. She was so weak, he knew she wasn't going to make it very far on her own. Time wasn't on their side, so he swept her into his arms and carried her as her head began to lull against his shoulder.

"Keep going." he instructed when Roman paused to see why Dean was so far back.

He followed Roman until he stopped at the left hand turn that Seth had pointed out. The voices behind them were getting louder, "We're here. Now what?"

"Go up the staircase and turn right. It's a crew man's passage, it should be clear."

Roman turned to Dean, "I can carry her if you need me too."

Dean looked down at the half conscious girl in and adjusted her weight in his arms. She was so thin, it was barely a hindrance to his movement. She clung to him like he was the only thing real in her world. He couldn't let her go, not until they were safely off this god forsaken ship. "I've got her. Go."

Roman nodded and lead the way up the stairs and turning right, following Seth's instructions. He found the crew man's passage and headed down the hall. Seth was right, there was no sign of any bad guys around. That was the one good thing that had happened in this mission so far.

"The corridor should put you out on the port side of the ship." Seth said, "You should be able to reach the gangplank from there."

Roman nodded his understanding even though Seth could not see him. True to his word, the crew man's passage exited on the port side of the ship. Unfortunately, 30 bad guys were waiting for them. Dean and Roman froze, outnumbered and outgunned.

A large, extremely pale man with fire engine red hair and a bad attitude stepped to the front of the human barricade. Dean knew him, they had tangled in the past with neither of them able to off the other. "Seamus..."

"Dean Ambrose!" He said in his thick Irish accent. "Nice to see you again my friend."

Dean growled, "Get bent, Seamus!"

The woman in his arms began to shake and her breath came faster against his neck. She was scared of this man. What had he done to her to warrant such a response? He didn't have think to hard to know the answer to that question. Seamus was a ruthless bastard of a man and he showed no remorse for whatever he did. Dean suddenly wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb. He could do no such thing with the helpless creature in his arms, so he held her tight to reassure her he would not let anything bad happen to her while there was breath in his lungs.

"I believe you have something of mine." Seamus stated, gesturing to the woman.

Roman stepped in front of Dean, shielding him and the girl with his own body. Dean was so glad he had the Big Dog on his side.

"Who is this?" Seamus asked with a laugh, "Your bodyguard? Ambrose, you poor, fragile thing you."

Roman lifted his gun, pointing it directly between Seamus' eyes and causing the other 30 men to raise their weapons in response.

"You can't kill all of us." the irishman stated.

"I don't have to." Roman answered with a smirk, causing Seamus and the rest of his crew to laugh loudly and obnoxiously.

"I'm so going to miss our rivalry, Ambrose. But the Authority has given me permission to end you." He said with an almost sad sigh. "Take them out! Don't harm the girl!"

Thirty men took only a few steps before the helicopter came into view, it's spotlight blaring down on all of them and blinding them temporarily. Roman and Dean took this opportune distraction to make a break for the helipad on the roof of the ship as gunfire rained down on the deck.

"So much for covert operations." Seth laughed through the earpiece, earning a smile from Dean. "Quick, get in the copter!"

The chopper landed on the helipad just as Dean and roman made it up the last set of steps. Roman climbed in first and helped Dean get the girl on board before he also climbed in.

"Good to see you two." Seth said from the pilot seat. "Just in the nick of time, huh?"

Dean strapped himself in next to the girl and put a protective arm around her as she fell into his chest. Seth lifted off the helipad as gunfire began. A quick glance at the ship and Dean grinned again. Seamus was screaming at his me to take them out, but to no avail. Another time, Seamus. He thought and threw the angry Irishman a mock salute, earning him a barrage of curses screamed at the retreating helicopter.

 _Transmission received - Connecting to Headquarters_

…

…

 _Connected…_

 _Codename: Lunatic Fringe: "Asset is secure."_


	3. Asset lost

_January 2nd_

 _4:37 am_

 _Headquarters_

Seth touched the helicopter down on the Tarmac as gently as he could. As a practiced pilot, it wasn't a difficult task for him. Inside, Roman watched as the girl seemed to cling to Dean, her thin fingers wrapped in his shirt for dear life. Dean, for his part, wondered who this girl was as he held her protectively. Why was she important? What was it about her that warranted he and his partners had to risk their lives for her? She seemed innocent enough, but he knew in his line of work that looks could be deceiving.

What he knew for sure was he had an overwhelming need to keep her safe and he wasn't sure he had done that. It all came down to what Headquarters needed her for. Headquarters could be just as ruthless as the Authority when push came to shove.

Waiting for them on the helipad was a medical team and their commanding officer, William Regal. Dean shared a worried look with Roman at his presence. He only showed up if something had gone horribly wrong and, as far as Dean could tell, it had its hiccups but was ultimately a success.

The medical team rushed to the door and barely gave Dean enough time to pry her fingers off his shirt before they had lifted her out. "Woah, hold on." He said as he climbed out after them. "Let me at least make sure she's alright."

William Regal stepped in front of him and Roman placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "That will be all, captain Ambrose." Their CO stated in his smug British accent. "Get cleaned up and meet for debriefing in 20 minutes...all of you."

Seth and Roman nodded, and though Dean attempted to protest, he also conceded, though his eyes never left the retreating gurney with the girl who had clung to him so tightly. With a curt nod, William Regal followed the medical team into Headquarters without another word.

"She'll be alright, Dean." Seth said with a reassuring smile. Again, that nagging suspicion that she wouldn't be tugged at the back of dean's mind. "C'mon, debriefing in 20. Maybe we can grab some coffee before hand."

20 minutes to the second later, Dean, Seth, and roman, barely out of their tactical gear, were sitting around a large conference table. They were very familiar with this room, and all three would say they hated how corporate it looked. Sure, headquarters had all the high tech equipment, but still fell back on filing cabinets and stale coffee.

William Regal, true to fashion, was five minutes late when he finally graced them with his presence. He took his seat at the head of the table and placed down a handful of crisp, white folders, none of which was out of line with the others. Dean could never get used to how organized and clean he was; not a hair out of place or wrinkle in his $15,000 suit.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He said.

"How's the girl?" Dean asked immediately, earning an annoyed sigh from his CO and cautionary looks from his partners.

"Captain Ambrose, she is no longer your concern." He said bluntly.

"It's a simple question." Pressed Dean, "is she ok or not?"

William Regal stared down Dean for a long moment, causing him to shift uncomfortably but never backing down; Dean wasn't one for that. It wasn't until Roman kicked him under the table did they break eye contact. Dean sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He would drop it for now, but he wasn't through.

"As I was saying..."

* * *

 _January 2nd_

 _5:12 am_

 _Authority Tower_

"You don't understand." Seamus said shakily "it was an accident, Mr. Helmsley! We'll get her back!"

Hunter Hurst Helmsley, a large and imposing man, was sitting at his desk in the penthouse office of Authority Tower, the leading stock trading company in the world. But, that was merely a facade to pay the bills. His real business was in manipulation. He was the reason certain political leaders were or were not in power...and why some of them were never seen alive again. He was a patient, calculating man who knew how to get what he wanted. And when what he wanted slipped through his fingers, bad things happened.

"Put your hand on the desk." He calmly instructed the Irishman in his gravelly, commanding voice.

Seamus took a few wary steps back. "Why?"

Hunter glared at him. He was not someone you questioned. If he told you to jump, you asked how high; if he told you to run, you asked how far; if he told you to put your hand on the desk, you put your hand on the goddam desk! Seamus swallowed hard and put his palm down on the wooden surface.

"Now, tell me it was an accident again." Hunter said, again far too calmly.

"But, Hunter it-"

He was cut off by his own scream as, in a move far quicker than his size would dictate, Hunter had a switchblade embedded in Seamus' hand. He had stabbed him so hard, the knife stuck in the desk below his palm. Hunter was on his feet with a large finger pointed in the irishman's face. "You LOST the one thing that I asked you not to fucking lose and you have the balls to come in here and tell me it was an accident Headquarters intercepted you? You're very lucky I don't cut this hand off and make you eat it!"

"But...but...it's just a girl, Hunter!" Seamus stammered through the pain.

Hunter smirked dangerously, "she is not 'just a girl', Seamus, you fucking idiot. Now, you will find her, or they will NEVER find you!"

Hunter pulled the knife free from Seamus' hand and he fell to the floor in pain, holding his bleeding limb.

"Now, get out of my office." Hunter said as he adjusted his expensive suit jacket. "And don't bleed on my carpet."

* * *

 _January 2nd_

 _6:30am_

 _Headquarters_

Dean threw open the conference room door, frustrated that William Regal dodged his simple question over and over again. Something wasn't right here and it was bothering him.

"Dean, hold up!" Seth called from behind him, jogging to catch up to dean. "Are you alright man?"

Dean sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his auburn hair. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Being shot at will do that to yah."

"It's that girl, isn't it?"

Dean stopped and looked over his shoulder to make sure the CO was nowhere in earshot. "Something doesn't feel right. That girl was holding onto me like I was the only one she trusted. I don't know why, but I just need to know why she's so important."

"But Regal said-"

"I know what Regal said, Seth!" Dean snapped and immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"You need to go get some sleep." Seth said.

Dean nodded, though he didn't really feel like going back to his shitty apartment to sleep for a few hours, only to come back here and do it all over again. But, his nod seemed to appease Seth, who shook his hand with an assertion of a job well done. Dean thanked him and said his quick goodbye, but he wasn't going home.

He knew someone who owed him a favor.


	4. Asset Stolen

January 2nd

6:45 am

Headquarters

"Well, well, well...it must be a cold day in hell if you're in my office. That or you want something."

Dean smiled from the guest chair of Paige's office, his feet propped up against the desk and his hands lazily resting behind his head. She had just arrived for work that day as Headquarters Controller, a position that Dean knew allowed her certain access he would be denied. "How ya' doin', sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" She repeated with a sarcastic chuckle as she dropped her purse to the floor and took off her jacket. "You really must want something."

Dean slid his feet off her desk and stood, "aw, don't be like that. Can't a guy just stop in and say hello?" He said innocently.

She eyed him suspiciously. She was wise to his tactics, had been since that time they dated for 3 months. He was a smooth customer when it came to the ladies, especially when he wanted something. "Guys? Yes. You? Doubtful."

She walked past him, ignoring his feigned hurt expression, and took a seat behind her desk. "What do you want Dean?"

He dropped the act and resumed his position in her guest chair. "I want to see the girl they just brought in." He answered bluntly.

She threw up her hands, "Oh no! No way."

"Why? You owe me one Paige."

"This isn't a matter me owing you one." She replied. "I could lose my job."

He grinned innocently, "you could say I seduced it out of you."

She shook her head at him and pointed toward her door, "get out of my office."

The smile fell from his face, "look. I know I can be a prick, but I just need to see her for five minutes. You didn't see how she clung to me last night. I...I just need to make sure she's alright. I know this is a lot to ask, and I will take 100% of the blame. But, please, Paige. Please."

She sighed. He had gotten to her, he knew it based on the way she toyed with her black hair and the way she chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated her options. "Please." He reiterated, giving her the most sincere puppy dog face he had ever used on a woman.

She shook her head and typed a few commands into her computer. "You are going to owe me favors for a year for this, Dean."

He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and grinned triumphantly. "Deal!"

"If you can get to the infirmary in 5 minutes, I can divert the cameras to room F for 10. Any longer than that and I can't make it look like a glitch. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed and rushed to her side to hug her excitedly. Finally, he'd gotten somewhere."

"You're welcome." She said with an awkward pat to his back. "Now, for real this time, get out of my office."

* * *

January 2nd

6:55 am

Headquarters infirmary

True to her word, every camera he saw in the infirmary was pointed to a wall, essentially shielding him from the prying eyes of Big Brother. He silently thanked her as he strode down to room F. He suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of seeing her again, but something in his gut told him he had to do this. Maybe once he saw she was alive and well he could move past the sneaking suspicion that had been growing since he saw her in that stinking cargo hold.

Room F looked just like all the other rooms, plane white and unassuming. He had spent his fair share of time in this section of headquarters. The last time was for a dislocated shoulder caused by Seamus. That one put him out of commission for almost a month.

He could see a few nurses flitting about, doing their daily routines, and It didn't appear as if anyone had seen him, so he slipped into room F and closed the door behind him. The room matched the outside perfectly, plain and unassuming. Lying in the only bed was the girl. The had been cleaned up, giving him the opportunity to make out her striking features. She was almost elf-like in appearance; but not like a Christmas elf, like the elves he had seen in those lord of the rings movies Seth had made him watch. Her eyes were closed as the gentle beeping of the heart monitor drummed out a slow beat.

What struck him as odd, and sent that suspicion rocketing to the front of his mind, was that she was strapped down to the bed.

As he got closer, she began to stir slightly, as if she knew he were watching over her. Her eyes flickered open when he gently took her hand. She smiled weakly at him, but there was a fear behind her gaze. Somehow he knew, it wasn't him she was afraid of.

"Hi." He said softly. "Do you remember me?"

Her voice was quiet and heavy with whatever drugs were flowing through the I.v. In her arm. "Dean."

"Yeah, that's me." He said and gave her hand a slight, reassuring squeeze.

"You...saved my...life." She whispered. "Why?"

He offered her an encouraging smile, "it's how I meet women. It's a gift."

She laughed quietly, which widened his grin. Her laugh was sweet, just like the woman strapped to the bed like a common criminal. "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Abby." She answered weakly.

"Well, Abby, I'm going to make sure they take care of you here."

"Then get me out of here." She said suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"Why?" He asked, concern playing over his handsome features.

She never got the chance to answer him as he could hear Paige declaring loudly so as to announce her presence that the "glitch" has been fixed. Dean glanced at his watch. He had stayed too long.

"I have to go for a few minutes." He said and she grabbed his hand in panic. After prying his hand free and another reassurance that he would be back, he bid her to be quiet with as comforting a smile as he could muster.

He walked quietly to the door and pressed his ear against the wood. "Well, make sure this doesn't happen again." William Regal said.

"Fuck!" He mouthed as the doorknob began to move. Thinking quickly, he ducked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Gentleman." He heard his CO say. Based on the footsteps, Dean estimated about three individuals had entered the room, one of them being his commanding officer. "We have apprehended the asset and will be moving her to a more secure facility tomorrow to assess what she knows. As you are well aware, asset known as Sister Abigail is of utmost importance to cracking the Authority infrastructure. She is part of a sect known as the Wyatt Family, who we fear has been working with Hunter Hearst Helmsley on a doomsday-like plot for sometime now. Asset had broken free of their hold and was in hiding until she was captured again. We had our best men cut off the ship carrying her and we finally have her here."

"Do you believe she is the key?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ortan." Regal replied. "Whether she knows it or not. The name Sister Abigail has been running through our spy networks for several months."

"And what is it you plan on doing?" Another asked.

"We have our best extractors ready for her tomorrow."

Dean's eyes widened. Yes, he had heard the term Sister Abigail before, even going so far as to being one of those to get the original information. How could a girl such as her be something that raised so much fear. With all of his being, he didn't believe she was dangerous. He would even bet his life on it.

Also, Regals mention of extractors sent shivers down his spine. They were nothing but glorified torturers. He couldn't let this happen. He waited until he heard them leave before emerging from his hiding place. He ran over to her and began loosening the straps on her restraints.

"Dean..." She said weakly.

"Shhh. I'm getting you outta here."


	5. Asset Hidden

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! They have really inspired me to keep going with this. I hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

January 2nd

7:12 am

Dean's Jeep

He was going to be in so much trouble for this. Actually, he would probably be burned by headquarters leaving him a rogue spy with two organizations on his ass. Maybe he hadn't thought this through as thoroughly as he should have.

The last 20 minutes were a blur. He somehow managed to slip out of headquarters, with a half conscious girl in a hospital gown - which didn't say much for Headquarters security. He was positive he'd been seen, but no one tried to stop him. That means he was meant to take her, or lady luck was just on his side. He somehow doubted it was the latter.

She had passed out immediately after he placed her carefully in his backseat and covered her with one of his extra hoodies until he could get the heat on. Even now, glancing in the backseat at her, he felt that same protective sensibility that he had since he first laid eyes on her. What was it about this poor, fragile thing that brought this out of him? Why did she just cause him to paint a target on his back? And why didn't he regret any of it?

She stirred slightly and pulled the hoodie tighter around her shoulders, gripping it just like she had gripped onto him. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught his own blue eyes staring at her through the rearview mirror. "Hi." she said with a weak smile.

He offered her a grin in return, "Hi. How are you feeling?"

She lifted herself into a seated position and pushed her arms through the hoodie's sleeves. "Nauseous."

"That's the drugs wearing off." he said. "You'll be alright in a little bit."

"Why did you save me? Again?" she asked suddenly.

He shook his head as he steered the car left. He was headed to Seth's apartment, though didn't really know why. "I just couldn't let them hurt you."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why? What am I to you?"

"Nothing." he replied. "Everything. I don't know. I just know I have to keep you safe."

She smiled again, this time a genuinely thankful grin that spread across her face slowly. "Thank you, Dean."

* * *

January 2nd

7:45am

Seth Rollins' Apartment

Dean held her close against the harsh cold as he knocked on Seth's door. He knew his partner was home; his gaudy red Camaro was parked outside. How he drove that deathtrap in the harsh winters, Dean would never understand. It took several minutes of knocking for the younger man to finally open the door. He was half asleep and wearing only his boxer shorts and a ratty Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Dean?" he said, confused. Then he noticed the girl at his side and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell, man!?"

"I didn't know where else to go." Dean replied. "Can we come in? It's freezing out here."

Seth stepped aside reluctantly and the wayward pair entered his small apartment. Seth offered for Abby to lay down in his bed and Dean helped her climb in. He pulled the blankets up around her neck and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Lay here. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

He closed the door behind him, only to be met with Seth's confused and angry glare. "You realize Headquarters will probably have a warrant out for you and the girl and I'll probably be the one to apprehend you."

"Abby." Dean corrected and plopped himself down on the lumpy couch. "Her name is Abby."

"I don't care!" Seth snapped and rubbed his tired eyes. "What possessed you to do this?"

"I told you before, there is something about her. And I was right."

Seth eyed Dean cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"She's Sister Abigail."

"Jesus Christ, Dean!" he yelled, causing Dean to shush him. "You brought Sister fucking Abigail here?!"

"They were going to torture her, Seth!" Dean snapped.

Seth ran frustrated fingers through his hair and sat down next to Dean. "You can stay here until I have to go back to work. Then, you have to go."

Dean nodded. "Deal."

Seth gave Dean an extra pair of jeans, a t-shirt from some bar in Louisiana they had visited years ago, and an old leather jacket. Thankfully, he also had some clothes from an ex-girlfriend in his closet as well that looked like they would fit Abby. After changing out of his gear, save for the shoulder holster, Dean went to check on her. She was still lying in Seths bed, sleeping soundly. He placed the extra clothes on the nightstand and was about to leave when he heard her soft voice call his name.

He walked back over to her and sat on the bed. "Yeah?"

"Would you lay with me a while?" she asked softly. "I don't want to be alone."

He offered her a small smile and nodded. She scooted over in the bed to allow him to slide in next to her. She curled herself into him and laid her head on his chest, breathing him in. Again, her fingers were curled in his shirt, holding onto him like he was her rock. He figured, he was. He had saved her life twice in under 12 hours, risking his own life to do so. He held her close, promising himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

January 2nd

8am

Authority Tower

Hunter Hurst Helmsley sat at his large desk and hung up the phone. He was smiling, not something he did exceedingly often, but this moment warranted it. It would appear as if Captain Dean Ambrose has taken a liking to his little project and proceeded to break her out of Headquarters. Now, he not only had the chance to apprehend Abigail, he could potentially capture a high ranking member of Headquarters' spy ring. Oh, the information he could force out of Ambrose was enough to make this whole debacle worth it. Now all he had to do was find them first.


	6. Asset Burned

_Transmission received - connecting to Big Dog; Architect..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Connected..._

 _Codename: Big Dog_

 _Connected..._

 _Codename: Architect_

 _HQ: Agent Codename Lunatic Fringe has been burned. Asset stolen and believed to be in his possession. Asset recovery of utmost priority. Lunatic Fringe is highly trained and believed armed. Deadly Force is authorized._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Transmission terminated..._

Seth dropped the phone to his lap and ran a distressed hand over his face. On one hand, Dean was his friend and doing what he believed to be right. On the other, Dean was now a wanted criminal and that made Seth an accessory.

His phone began buzzing almost immediately. He didn't have to look at the caller ID to know it was Roman. He put the receiver to his ear and said hello.

"What the fuck, man!?" Roman screamed. "Dean's been Burned by Headquarters!"

"Yeah, apparently." Seth sighed. "And we're just the pair to apprehend him."

There was a long pause on Romans end and Seth could almost hear him chewing at his bottom lip nervously. "What do we do?"

"Our jobs." Seth said matter-of-factly.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Roman asked and Seth froze. Sure, he could tell Roman Dean was here and sleeping in his bed with the girl he had just broken out of HQ. It'd be an easy, open and shut case. But that would mean Dean would be locked up without even getting a fighting chance. If he believed in his cause enough to risk death, he deserved at least that much.

"I haven't seen him." Seth lied, "I don't think he would be stupid enough to go back to his apartment."

No, he was stupid enough to come to mine.

"No, he wouldn't." Roman agreed. "Meet me at HQ in 15."

Seth agreed and disconnected the call. "Fucking hell."

* * *

January 2nd

8:15 am

Seth's apartment

Dean awoke to someone pushing his arm and calling his name frantically. "What?" He said groggily. He remembered dozing off only a few short minutes ago with Abby. A quick glance at his side and she was still sleeping there with her thin fingers wrapped in his shirt.

"Dean." Seth said again and Dean finally made eye contact with him. "I'm sorry man. You and the chick gotta go."

Dean sat up and finally got a good look at Seth. He was dressed in his work gear, which could mean only one thing. "I've been burned, haven't I?"

"Did you expect any less?"

Dean slid out for Abby's grasp and she woke up. He bid her to get dressed as quickly as she could while he talked to Seth.

Seth led Dean out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Roman and I have been assigned to bring you in."

Dean looked down at Seth's tight grasp on his arm warily. "So...are you going to take us?"

Seth released his hold on Dean and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No. Not yet." He said. "Look, Man, I get that you have some sort of need to help this girl. But you've destroyed your career in the process."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his auburn hair, "I know, I know. One split second decision and i've painted a bullseye right on my forehead. But I can't turn back now. The damage has been done."

"Maybe you can talk to Regal?"

"Like they won't arrest me on the spot, Seth."

"Dean, they authorized deadly force."

Dean took a few shocked steps back. Deadly force was only reserved for the worst of the worst in their business, never one of their own. Deadly force meant shoot first and ask questions later. Deadly force was essentially a death sentence. Was what he had done really that bad? He just wanted to protect her. But intention counted for nothing when HQ was involved. No, He couldn't talk to William Regal anymore that if he were to walk right up to Authority Tower and ask to talk to Hunter Helmsley himself. He was screwed.

"I told Roman I would meet him at HQ in 15 minutes." Seth said. "You and the girl need to get as far away as you can before we have to come looking for you."

* * *

January 2nd

8:15am

Authority Tower

Hunter stood at his floor to ceiling window, looking out over the city with a smile on his face. The transmission had been intercepted that Dean Ambrose had been abandoned by Headquarters and was now completely alone. He would be easy to pick off if the numbers game was no longer in his favor.

The door to his office opened and his grin widened. "Mr. Orton."

Randy Orton stopped at the large desk and regarded his boss. "Hunter."

"I have to commend you on a job well done." he said, turning to shake the younger man's hand. "How did you know Ambrose would get involved with our little project?"

"Sentimentality always clouds people's judgement." Randy answered with a smirk, "And I overheard him talking to Paige. She caved to him far quicker than I would have guessed. It was nothing for me to distract security so they could get out of the building. I don't know why you don't just send more saboteurs into HQ."

"None of them are as good as you, my friend." Hunter replied. "Do you have any intel on where they may go?"

"I doubt he would have returned to his apartment. He's too smart for that." Randy explained as he took a seat in one of Hunter's white chairs. "My guess is he will probably head to one of his teammates for sanctuary. Probably Seth Rollins. I've already tipped them off and they will be arresting Seth as soon as he steps foot into HQ."

Again, Hunter smiled. "There is a reason you are my number one."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll be sending some men to that pretty boy's apartment immediately."


	7. Asset in Trouble

January 2nd

8:30 am

Headquarters

Seth's Camaro pulled into headquarters parking garage with no trouble. He had no reason to believe anyone knew he had been involved with hiding Dean, but he was still cautious. A guilty conscious will do that to you. But was he guilty of anything? He did give Dean the heads up he'd been burned, but that was it. Now it was full steam ahead at catching the crazy bastard.

Roman met him at the door with a sad look on his handsome face. He was flanked by two other agents with weapons. Seth knew immediately he was screwed. He halted his movements and readied himself for whatever was about to happen.

"Seth." Roman said with a nod. "I'm sorry man."

"Sorry?" Seth repeated with a sigh, "Yeah. So am I."

Seth didn't fight them when they cuffed him or when they led him to one of headquarters holding cells. He knew the procedure. They would make him wait, stew, think about what he had done before finally taking him to an interrogation room. It was about an hour before that all happened.

He found himself in one such room now. he was alone, for the moment, another tactic, staring at white walls. He was cuffed to the table, which he knew was just protocol. He had no intention of fighting any of this, he was cooperating 100%. He knew there were people watching his every move behind the two way mirror on one wall. He'd been behind that wall on several occasions.

Finally, after what felt like forever, William Regal entered the room looking pissed, but containing it in his very controlled, British way. "Seth Rollins. I'm very disappointed."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Why? What am I being accused of?" He asked, knowing damn well what Regal was going to say.

"Aiding and abetting a fugitive." Regal said and took a seat across from Seth. "You willingly took in Ambrose and the Asset knowing they would be wanted. Why didn't you call headquarters as soon as they showed up at your door?"

Seth laughed slightly. Of course Regal wouldn't understand. After everything he and Dean had been through over the years? Why wouldn't he help his partner? Hell, he'd already taken a bullet for him in Mexico a few years back. Dean was stabbed for Seth in Moscow. Roman took several beatings when he turned himself into South American drug cartels as a diversion for Seth AND Dean. What was allowing him to regroup at his apartment for a few hours after all of that.

"Do you find this funny?"

Seth shook his head, "Of course it's not funny. Dean is a brother, a friend, family. I gave him a place to rest, that's all. I owed him that much."

Regal raised a condescending eyebrow, "yet, you still showed up at work after we told you that you would be hunting him down? My how brotherhood goes out the window so quickly."

Seth tried to keep his face as impassive as he could, but Regals words had hit their mark.

"Where are they going?" Regal asked.

"Who sold me out?"

Regal shook his head and smirked, "No, I'm asking the questions Seth. Where. are. they. going?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"I don't believe that. Not after that brotherhood nonsense."

"Believe it. Don't believe it. I don't care." Seth retorted. "He didn't tell me."

"Is he still at your apartment?"

"I highly doubt it."

William Regal gave a curt nod and a tight smile. "Agent codenamed Architect is no longer active. He is to remain incarcerated under close guard until he decides to be more compliant."

* * *

Dean searched through Seth's cabinets for something useful he could shove into the duffle bag he took from his closet. He didn't really know what he was going to do, but he needed to be prepared now that Headquarters AND The Authority were on his ass. Seth's kitchen was pretty sparse, but as a bachelor he wasn't shocked by it. He had one good pot, one canned soup, and popcorn. But Dean wasn't looking for food. He already shoved a flashlight, a pocket knife, some bottles of water, and a few extra bullets in the bag, and he was looking for some sort of first aid kit now. He knew Seth kept one in the kitchen because he used it to stitch Dean's hand when he broke a bottle over a guys head in a bar fight...over a girl. Of course, Dean had a pattern and he knew it. Pretty girls always got him into trouble, and this one really screwed him over.

He located the kit and shoved it in the bag before zipping it up. Abby opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. He had to stop and watch her for a moment. She had pulled her hair into a high bun, which showed off the porcelain color of her skin in a way that almost made her glow. The clothes Seth had given her, a pair of jeans and a women's band shirt under a red plaid button down, made her look different. Not in a bad way, but if he met her at a bar, he would certainly have eyes for her. Maybe that's why he felt this connection to her.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"H-hi." He responded. "The clothes fit you I see."

"The boots are too big. I hope Seth won't mind that I took an extra pair of socks to help them fit better."

"I doubt it."

She smiled and walked over to h. As she closed the gap between them, he couldn't help but admire her. She stopped right in front of him and her big brown eyes met his. He smiled down at her as she took his hands in hers. Neither said a word as he inched his face toward hers. He brushed his lips against hers, testing her reaction to his movement. He could feel her pressing closer to him as he brushed some stray pieces of hair behind her ear. She was the one to deepen the kiss, taking his face lightly in her hands and pulling his lips fully into hers.

She pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He replied.

"We shouldn't do that. If Brey found out...he'd..."

"Brey? Who is Brey Wyatt to you?"

She sighed and took a few steps away from him. "He's my brother."

Dean finally worked up the courage to asked the question he should have asked hours ago. "Why do both sides want you so bad?"

She took a seat on seth's couch and dropped her head into her hands. He could hear her sobbing quietly, so he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It started when I was 7." She began. "I could...do things others couldn't. Brey called it my gift, but it wasn't. I can see things others can't, know things I shouldn't know. Brey started a movement in our home town, started calling me sister Abigail, making me use my gift for his own gain. He made a lot of money off of me. The authority caught wind of what I could do and my brother was happy to turn me over, for a price. Somehow, I managed to slip past him one night and ran away. They caught up to me pretty quickly and shoved me in that stinking hole."

"Are you psychic?" He asked, though feeling stupid for doing so.

"No." She replied with a shake of her head. "Im very, very observant. I watch people. Every movement tells a tale. Like you, for instance."

"Me?"

"You're brave, Dean, and a bit stupid. You live in a one bedroom apartment across town with a goldfish named Jack. You're a ladies man, but you haven't had sex in 3 months. You're an orphan, but you don't let it bother you much. Seth is as good as a brother to you, but he was arrested as soon as he arrived at headquarters."

Dean stood quickly, "how...how did...it hasn't been 3 months..."

"See. I told you." She said and smiled at him. "You're also my knight in shining armor."

"How did you know all that?"

"Your body language, your car, the way you speak. There was a folded up number on your backseat, the ink was fairly old so I figured that was your last hook-up. There's a note in your cup holder to buy fish food for Jack. You carry yourself like a man who has had to fight for every scrap in his life, and you talk to Seth like he's family."

"So you're like Sherlock? That Benedict Cumber-something?"

She shrugged, "if you say so."

"I can see how that would be useful." He said. "To both sides."

She smiled again, "Are you still my knight?"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Dean didn't feel the blow to the back of his head. He registered a scream then...nothing.

Seamus stood over him with a satisfied grin on his face. Then his eyes met Abby's. She tried to run, but he already had an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. "Hello again, girly." He said into her ear. "No Dean to save you this time. He's coming with us. And so are you."


	8. No Asset

**A/N: Fair Warning: This chapter has scenes of torture. If that's not your thing, turn away now.**

* * *

Date unknown

Time unknown

Location unknown

Dean awoke with a start as freezing cold water hit his body with enough force to shock him into consciousness. Once the shock wore off, he was able to register the situation he was in. He was in some sort of warehouse with rusted equipment scattered about the large space. His hands were cuffed above his head to a crane hook with his feet barely scraping the dirty ground. His shirt had been removed, leaving him shivering in the cold. There was a god awful taste in his mouth from the gag shoved roughly between his teeth. Then, there was Seamus, grinning at him triumphantly with an empty bucket in his hand.

"Hey there Deano." He said. "Glad to see you're awake. I'd have loved to have killed you outright, but orders are orders."

Dean struggled against his bonds but only succeeded in aggravating his already sore shoulders and digging the metal of the cuffs further into his wrists, causing blood to trickle down his bare arms. He resigned himself to snarling at the Irishman instead.

To dean's annoyance, Seamus continued. "But, you wouldn't know anything about following orders, would you? I mean, if you had, you wouldn't be in this predicament, would you?"

He stalked up to Dean until he was so close to his face, Dean could smell his breath. "One pretty face and you collapse your entire career. And, very likely your life."

Seamus landed a punch to dean's gut, forcing the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping. "Man, that felt good."

He struck him several more times all over his body, leaving Dean angry, bleeding, and in more pain. He was about to punch him in the face again when a voice called his name. "Seamus!"

Seamus grin widened, "boss is here. Now you're fucked."

Dean knew who he was before he even said a word. He had seen extensive files on Hunter Hearst Helmsley, enemy number one to Headquarters and many other organizations around the world. However, viewing a file and being face to face with the man were very different things. He was taller than Dean anticipated, and far bigger. He held a commanding presence in his expensive suit and air of superiority as he approached Dean.

"So, this is Dean Ambrose, Codename Lunatic Fringe?" He said in a deep voice that further emphasized that he was, indeed, in charge. He looked Dean up and down then scoffed, "You're not what I expected."

If Dean could speak, he'd have told him where to shove his expectations. He resigned himself to glaring angrily at the man in front of him.

"I suppose I have to thank you." Hunter continued. "You not only broke the girl out of HQ, but you also delivered me a top agent. You. I'd say I'm sorry for what's about to happen, but I'm not. I'm sure you'll beg us to kill you before we actually oblige."

He pulled the gag from Dean mouth and he promptly spit in Hunters face, landing the mix of spittle and blood directly in his eye. "Bullseye."

Hunter laughed as he wiped his face with a handkerchief a split second before punching Dean hard in the nose, sending blood gushing from his nostrils. Hunter grabbed deans face and forced the former HQ agent to look him in the eye. "You WILL cooperate with me, Dean! I'm not someone you FUCK with!"

It was Dean's turn to laugh, "You have a better chance of getting ice water in hell then having me cooperate, you big bag of dicks!"

"We'll see about that." Hunter replied. "I have very skilled people working for me. People who know how to get information. You'll crack. Everyone does."

"Where's Abby?" Dean asked, ignoring Hunters remarks.

"She's being well taken care of, don't worry."

"If you hurt her…"

Hunter laughed, "You'll do what? Spit on me again? Dean, I don't think you're comprehending the position you're in."

"I know exactly what position i'm in." Dean retorted with a smirk. "I don't think you're comprehending who you're dealing with. You think this is my first rodeo? I promise you, i'll be the one to kill you before this is all over."

"Lofty promises. And what if I kill you first?"

"I'll haunt your ass!"

"What are the HQ security codes?"

"Fuck off!"

"Last chance, then things get fun."

Dean remained silent.

"Very well." Hunter said with a smile. "The fun way it is."

* * *

January 5th

5:02 am

Headquarters

Seth paced his cell, wondering what was going to happen to him, to Dean. everything seemed so messed up ever since that mission. It felt like in the hours after, everything got all sorts of messed up...and fast. He hated the helplessness of not knowing what was going to happen.

He stopped pacing when he heard the door down the hall open and hurried footsteps heading toward him. Roman appeared at the cell door looking panicked. "What happened?" Seth asked

"It's Dean." Roman answered. He held out a cellphone to Seth, a video already open on the screen.

Seth hit the play button reluctantly. Hunter Hearst Helmsley's face appeared. "Hello Headquarters." The Authority leader said. "I'd like to show you something I believe you may have interest in."

The camera panned to the image of a man hanging lifelessly by the wrists. Seth immediately recognized it as Dean. He was bloody and bruised with his head hung against his chest and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "He's been silent for the past 48 hours, but I'm fairly sure it's just a matter of time before he cracks."

Seamus appeared with a bucket that he dumped over Dean's head and he sprang to life with gasps and moans of pain. Seamus grabbed Dean by the hair and forced his head up. "Say something to your former comrades?" the Irishman laughed. Dean, to his credit, said nothing, earning him a slap across the face.

Seamus let go of Dean and moved off camera only to return with a pair of jumper cables. Dean tried to move away as Seamus got closer but his position allowed for little movement. He screamed and convulsed as Seamus touched the ends to Deans wet skin.

"I want you to know that when he gives up all HQ codes, we're coming for you." Hunter said over Dean's screams and cries. Then the screen went black.

"Jesus Christ." Seth said and sat on the bunk. They were torturing Dean. He had never heard his friend scream like that.

"Regal won't go after him." said Roman, pulling keys from his pocket. "You and I are."

"You realize if you do this, you'll be burned too."

Roman paused for a moment, thinking on the consequences of his actions and ultimately deciding it was worth saving their friend as he unlocked Seth's cell. "He'd do the same for us."

Seth nodded, "yeah, the crazy bastard. How we getting out of here?"

"If Dean can get out with a half conscious girl in a hospital gown, I think I can get you out of here."


	9. Asset escaped

**A/N: Sorry, Auto correct was misspelling and not catching certain things. I've adjusted that for this chapter (hopefully) but haven't gone back to change the others yet. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, thank you SOOO much for the awesome reviews! They really motivate me to keep going.**

* * *

Dean didn't know how long he was out. A day? A week? Longer? All he remembered was that after the third shock from the car battery, he had finally slipped into sweet unconsciousness. When he woke up, he was still hanging painfully from his wrists. The soreness in his arms and hands was enough to make him wish he could cut them off as they were not meant to hold his body weight for such an extended period of time. He knew if he got out of this, they would be almost useless.

Thankfully, at least he was alone. There was no Sheamus to taunt him, no Hunter to berate him, and no one to hurt him. At least, for now. He took stock of his injuries other than his arms. The headache and blurry vision were clear signs of a concussion, he was pretty sure he had one or two broken ribs,and his shoulder was definitely dislocated. The electric shocks had left a strange taste in his mouth that worried him, but he couldn't let any of his injuries get the better of him. He still had to concentrate on getting out of here and getting to Abby. God only knew what they were doing to her. He shuddered at the thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a door opening drew his attention. For a moment he contemplated playing unconscious in hopes they would just leave him alone to think of an escape. He knew he wasn't that lucky.

Sheamus stepped into view dragging Abby with him. Dean couldn't help the flip in his stomach when she appeared visibly unharmed save for the small cut below her left cheekbone. "Dean!" She cried out at the sight of him.

"Abby! Are you alright?" He responded as he struggled futility.

Sheamus had a tight grip on her arm and pulled her back as she tried to get to Dean. "Hold it, girly." He said with a wicked smirk. "You've had it easy so far, but if you don't start cooperating you'll end up like him."

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Sheamus did just that and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. He buried his head in her shoulder as much as his position would allow and breathed her in. She took his face in her hands and looked him over with concerned eyes. "What have they done to you?"

"I'll be alright." He said with a weak, unconvincing smile. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his for a passionate, desperate kiss. He wished he could hold her, wrap his arms around her and shield her from all of this. It's the way he felt about her from the beginning. At first he didn't understand why he felt so protective of her and he equated it with some sort of need to protect the weak. Now he realized that he didn't just like her, he loved her. It was love at first sight, something he never believed in until now.

She broke the kiss and as their eyes met he knew she felt the same. She loved him back. What a strange turn of events. "Let me save you for once." She whispered with a grin.

"That's enough!" Sheamus yelled, pulling Abby away from Dean. "Maybe now you'll be more cooperative when Hunter asks you a question...both of you!"

The Irishman pulled Abby behind him as he exited the warehouse, yelling back at Dean that he would return shortly to continue their chat. But Dean had other ideas, thanks to that kiss. Her ulterior motive was clear when she slipped something into his mouth. He saw her pickpocket the handcuff key from Sheamus. She had slipped it into her own mouth when she hugged him and passed it to him through the kiss.

"Abby, you beautiful genius." He thought.

Now here came the hard part. He was going to have to lift himself up so he could relieve the pressure from his hands enough to uncuff himself. This was going to hurt...a lot.

He had to try and quiet the grunts and cries of pain as he took a hold of the chain with his weak hands and attempted to lift his legs, failing miserably and coming back down hard on his shoulders, aggravating them. He had to try again. This time he managed to wrap a leg around the chain above him and immediately used his other leg to strengthen the hold, releasing all pressure from his hands and shoulders. He had to take a few moments to steady his breath through the pain, but he did it. He took the key from his mouth and quickly uncuffed one wrist, then the other.

He tried to lower himself back down, but his arms couldn't hold him for long and he slipped, landing on his back and knocking the air from his lungs. "Fuck!" He managed to cough out through the excruciating pain in his back and ribs. If they weren't broken before, they definitely were now.

He couldn't worry about that now. Somehow he pulled himself to his feet and hobbled to the door Sheamus had previously entered from and pulled on the latch...unlocked. He smiled and slipped through. First things first, he had to find Abby.

* * *

Seth knew they were screwed but didn't bring himself to really care as he steered the stolen helicopter to the gps coordinates Roman had managed to triangulate through the video. All he could think was the phrase 'we're coming Dean' over and over again. A quick glance at his partners face told him that the large Samoan felt the same way as he checked the clips in his pockets. Seth had to hand it to him, dressed head to toe in tactical gear and his partner was the picture of badass with a mission.

"How much longer?" Roman asked as he pocketed the last clip and took stock of the weapons attached to every hook and pocket on his person.

Seth glanced at the GPS. "ETA 10 minutes. We're going to have to land a few miles away and go the rest on foot, otherwise we'll announce our presence to everyone who we don't want to have that information."

Roman nodded his understanding and looked at Seth, taking in the concerned crease of his brow and the way he was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "He'll be alright."

"I know." Seth said, though, based on that video, he wasn't really convinced Dean wasn't already dead. All he could be sure of was that the Lunatic Fringe got his Codename thanks to his tenacity, smarts, and ability to keep everyone guessing. If he was dead, he definitely put up one hell of a fight first.

Seth spotted a clearing large enough in the forest surrounding the warehouse they were keeping Dean to land the helicopter and not be noticed. He easily touched down and cut the engine to the large machine. They would have to walk about two miles, but he was positive they wouldn't have been seen.

Roman jumped out first, followed by Seth. He took in the heavily armed Samoan and realized his gear was so much smaller. But Seth preferred to keep light on his feet, carrying a few handguns and several knives hidden on his person. He wasn't the muscle, that was Roman, the big dog's job. He wasn't the unpredictable one, that was on Dean. He was the Architect, cunning and quiet. They really complimented each other in a way that earned them their nickname, The Shield.

Now, The Shield was going to war for one of their own. He knew they would have to use all their training.

Roman again looked to Seth, "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."


	10. No longer an asset

_This place is a fucking maze!_ Dean thought as he turned down another uniform hallway. The building had no rhyme or reason, just a series of turns to random rooms, all of which were empty. If he were 100%, this type of search would be far easier. He had to make frequent stops to catch his breath, he had to hold his left arm against his chest until he could manage to knock the shoulder back into the socket, and the taste of blood in the back of his throat kept his usually agile self moving slowly against the wall.

He found himself missing Seth and Roman. They always had his back, no matter the circumstances. But Seth had been arrested and Roman was probably hunting him down at this very moment, following the orders handed down by William Regal.

For some unknown reason, the memory of the three of them in that shitty little bar in New Orleans, the one on the shirt Seth had given him, popped into his head. He could remember clearly how Seth got that shirt. Seth was sitting at a table with 10 shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Across from him sat a very large man, who looked like the ass end of a Mac truck, with the very same set up. Seth had gotten a little fresh with the man's girl and rather than fight it out, he challenged the Agent to a drinking contest. First one to pass out loses. Dean remembered clapping the younger man on the shoulder, touting over and over again that he 'had this'. Seth took shot after shot, Roman took bets on the winner, and Dean provided moral support-with more than a little trash talking- to his brother in arms.

It was getting down to the wire and both men had nearly drained their bottles. Seth downed another shot, but began to sway slightly in the chair. Dean held him steady as everyone looked on for him to keel over. He never did, God bless him. Instead, he turned the glass upside down and slammed it on the table. It was the other man's turn. Mimicking Seth, he downed his shot, turned the glass on its head, and slammed it into the table. He smiled at the younger man's exasperated and shocked face, but that was all he could do before he tipped sideways in the chair and fell to the floor unconscious. Dean and Roman cheered their friend, but the rest of the bar looked at them with murderous intent.

Roman grabbed the money they had won and quickly helped Dean grab Seth as everyone else started brandishing pool sticks and bottles. A fight was about to break out and neither Shield member was in any state to defend themselves. They rushed out of the bar, with a very drunk Seth grabbing at anything he could to stabilize himself - one being the shirt sales desk - laughing victoriously. They alway busted on Seth for throwing up later in a Bourbon Street alley, but they were proud of him.

That was the most fun he had ever had with his friends, Dean recalled. He wondered if he'd ever have that again. Somehow, he knew their carefree days as brothers may be over.

"Don't touch me!" He heard from down the hallway, breaking him from his nostalgic memory. It was Abby's voice.

His blood began to boil again at the thought of someone hurting her. He held close to the wall, his useless shoulder ghosting along the concrete. He was going to kill whoever had her, this was an absolute.

"Shut up!" Sheamus screamed in his Irish brogue and Dean had to keep himself from running at him with everything he had. Dean was hurt and useless in a bum rush attack. He had to be smart here. "You saw what happened to your boyfriend! You want that to happen to you?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the hall.

"You bitch!" Sheamus said. "You hit me!"

Dean felt pride swell in his chest. She was a fighter, good for her. She would have to be if they were going to get out of here alive.

He stalked to the next corner, peeking around it to catch sight of Sheamus with Abby pressed up against the wall and his hand around her throat. It took everything Dean had to hold back.

Sheamus' face was mere inches from Abbys. "You are our prisoner and you will do what is asked of you or I will shoot that pretty boy agent of yours in the head in front of you. Understand? I may not be allowed to hurt you, but I can hurt him and make you watch!"

Abbys face paled and she began to nod against her better judgement. Dean could see in her eyes that she would do anything to keep him safe. But he wasn't going to let them hurt either of them again. He snuck up behind Sheamus while he was busy with Abby as quietly as he could and wrapped the better of his two arms around his throat while wrapping his legs around him for support as he pulled back. Sheamus gasped at the surprise, but Dean pressure on his windpipe caused him to gargle as he struggled for breath.

Abby took the opportunity, thanks to the distraction, to kick Sheamus as hard as she could between the legs. The large man doubled over in pain, giving Dean the upper hand. Dean kneed Sheamus in the back, feeling something crack under the force. But Sheamus was healthier than Dean and he slammed his head back, catching the former HQ agent in the chin, forcing the hold break and Dean to recoil.

Abby attempted to kick him again, but he caught her foot easily and threw her to the ground as if she were nothing. He clambered to his feet and brandished a knife. Dean caught the glint in the metal mere seconds before Sheamus could plunge it into his chest, stopping the irishman's momentum by kicking out with his foot, sending him back against the concrete wall.

Sheamus laughed, "oh I'm going to enjoy cutting you up piece by piece!"

Dean again managed to get out of the way a split second before the knife could cut across his abdomen. Sheamus began swinging wildly at Dean with the blade. To his surprise, Dean managed to dodge most of his advances. Most.

Sheamus managed to catch Dean off guard and slashed a long gash across his shoulder, forcing Dean to cry out in pain. He took the opportunity to kick him in the back of the leg, making Dean fall to his knees hard. When Dean finally recovered enough to look up, Sheamus had a gun pointed directly between his eyes.

"I want you to know, before I splatter your brains against the wall, I will make sure to make her life a living hell." He said, cocking the hammer back. "Just because you loved her."

The gunshot was deafening.


	11. Asset Saved

Dean opened his eyes, unsure if he was alive, dead, or otherwise. When he finally came to the realization that he was, indeed, still breathing, he looked up. Sheamus was still standing over him, the gun still pointed between his eyes, and the smirk still on his face. It was his eyes, and the gaping hole in his forehead, that told Dean he was a goner. It was only another second before the large man's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, dead.

Standing behind him, a stunned and appalled look on her face, was Abby. The gun was still smoking in her hand when Dean managed to pull himself to his feet and carefully approach her. She didn't look at him at first, she merely stared straight ahead as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Abby." He said softly.

"He had the gun in his back waistband...I just took it and...and…" She finally looked him in the eye as the shock of what she had just done took hold. "I..I killed him."

"You did what you had to do." Dean said and took the gun from her hand before pulling her to his chest. "You saved my life..."

He could feel her wet tears falling on his bare skin as she sobbed against him. "I couldn't let him hurt you!"

"I know." He said and he gently and lovingly stroked her hair. He wished he could hold her forever, and if they made it out of here alive, he had every intention of doing just that. She gave him purpose, a reason to fight. She was his everything now. Screw Headquarters.

"We have to go." He said quietly. "Someone would have heard that shot."

She nodded against him and pulled away from his chest. Before either of them moved, he leaned down and gently kissed her soft, trembling lips. At his touch, her shaking and fear subsided and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "I think I love you, Dean."

He smiled, "I think I love you, Abby."

* * *

Seth heard the gunshot echo from the warehouse as he and Roman approached the back door. He shot a look of concern to his partner whose face changed from determination to concern in an instant.

"Jesus Christ!" Roman spat.

Seth readied his handgun again, pushing from his mind that they may have just shot Dean like putting a wounded animal out of its misery. He was fine, he told himself. Dean was tough, resilient, frickin' crazy when he wanted to be. Maybe that shot was Dean. Maybe the shot was nothing but a car backfiring. Maybe Seth was just trying to make himself feel better by coming up with scenarios that may or may not be true.

The pair reached the back door and Roman stood watch as Seth tried the handle. Locked. "Can you crack it?" He asked Seth, who looked at him as if to say 'do you know who you're talking to?'

"Piece of cake, Big Dog." He said and rifled in his pocket for his lock picking kit. "See if there is an alarm. We don't want to announce our presence."

Roman did a quick search for any wires or mechanisms that may be attached to the door, but saw none. After a quick nod, Seth went to work. He carefully selected the best tool to pick this type of lock and made quick work of opening the door. "Told you. Piece of cake."

Roman clapped him on the shoulder and took point going into the building. They were met with a wide open space full of all sorts of equipment, large and small, cranes, bulldozers, farming equipment, and anything else you could think of, all rusting in the cold, damp air. Roman caught a glimpse of something hanging from one of the crane hooks and sprinted toward it, Seth close behind. A pair of bloody handcuffs were attached to a long chain, below them and off the the side was a piece of cloth. Seth picked it up and inspected it. It was the shirt he had given Dean - bloody, cut down the center and torn at the sleeves. Probably the Authority cutting it off of him and tossing it aside like it were nothing.

He showed Roman and the man's face grew dark and dangerous. "I'm going to kill every mother fucker in here."

"Get in line." Seth retorted and pocketed the shirt. He wasn't leaving such an item behind.

"Seth, look at this." Roman said as he waved for Seth to look at what he was looking at. Roman pointed to the dirt covered ground and shrugged. Roman was the tracker, not Seth. All the younger man could see were shuffle marks. "Looks like someone fell here, probably from those chains. And there's the cuff key! They hurried off this way!"

Roman readied his gun and took off toward another door at the end of the expansive space. Seth followed close behind.

* * *

Dean and Abby made their way the best they could through the maze of hallways. Dean never let go of her hand as they moved. He wasn't letting go again. She held onto to him tightly as they pushed forward.

He tried to put on a brave face for the both of them, but he was hurting pretty badly. The taste of blood in the back of his throat was getting stronger. There was some serious internal damage going on, and despite his best efforts to hide it, Abby noticed. Of course she noticed, that was her thing.

"Dean, stop." She said, tugging on his hand slightly.

He ignored the command, "We can't stop. I have to get you to safety."

She pulled harder this time, forcing him to turn to look at her. "How are you going to do that if you're dead?"

"I'm fine." He said with an unconvincing smile. He knew he wasn't fooling her, but he was determined to press on despite his injuries. Fucking Sheamus.

She looked him over and shook her head before instructing him to sit and rest a moment. "You have three broken ribs, one of which I'm pretty sure is pressing against your lung. If it pierces it, you'll be no good to anyone. You have a pretty nasty concussion, your shoulder is dislocated, the nerves in your hands are damaged, and you have cuts and bruises everywhere. How you're still standing is a miracle."

"At least I'm not shot." He said with a weak laugh.

She placed her hand on his forehead and grimaced. "And you have a fever. You have in infection somewhere."

Sitting down, Dean realized she was right as every injury he had felt exponentially worse at the lack of adrenaline to keep him moving. He needed to get up, and he tried but only fell back against the wall. He wasn't fine.

"Do not fall asleep!" She said to him.

His eyes were getting heavy and he didn't even realize they had begun to close. "I'm not..." He said with a slur.

"Don't make me slap you."

The sound of hurried footsteps running toward them drew their attention. A small group of maybe two was running in their direction. Dean was useless and everything he had gone through would be in vain if she died alongside him.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, his unfocused eyes meeting hers. "You need to go without me."

She shook her head. "No. No way."

He handed her the extra gun and pushed her back slightly with his good arm. Again she refused. "Please." He begged.

She smiled at him before sitting next to him on the cold floor and wrapping his good arm around her before curling into his side and hugging him just enough as to not injure his ribs more. "I'm not leaving you."

The footsteps were just around the corner and Dean knew this was it, their last stand. He had to tell her one more time that he loved her, even as his eyes shut against his will and darkness took over. "I...think I ...love you Abby."

She looked him over as his head lulled down to his chest and small rivulets of blood escaped his mouth. She couldn't help the tears as they welled up in her eyes, nor the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. She refused to leave him, not Dean. He was her knight in shining armor. No matter what happened, she would not let anyone separate them again. She would die first.

The footsteps were now mere yards from turning the corner. She turned the gun over in her hands and held it at the ready. She chances one last look at Dean and kissed his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds.

"I love you, Dean Ambrose." She whispered into his ear, hoping he heard her.

That was when she lifted the gun, ready to shoot whoever turned that corner. But she didn't.

"Abby!" Seth damn near screamed as he turned the corner and came face to face with a handgun pointed at him.

"Seth!" She cried out in relief and dropped the gun, unable to control the tears as they freely flowed down her cheeks now.

The cavalry had finally arrived.


	12. Asset into the Frying Pan

**A/N: Sorry all, I wasn't happy with this chapter, so I wanted to tweak it. Below is the updated - EXTENDED EDITION!**

 **Also, you guys are awesome! Like, For reals. The reviews have really spurred me along in my writing of this (keep'em coming!)**

* * *

"Seth!"

Seth ran to her side and she threw her arms around him in relief. He wasn't quite sure what to do as she sobbed into his shoulder except pat her lightly on the back.

Roman was at Dean's side as soon as she dropped the gun. He looked him over and winced at the extent of his injuries. "We need to get him to a hospital, and soon."

"We need to get out of here first." Seth retorted, releasing Abby and kneeling beside his brothers in arms.

"I tried to keep him awake..." She said. "They hurt him so bad."

"Fucking Helmsley is going to pay for this!" Roman swore.

Seth ignored the outburst, instead patted Dean lightly on the cheek in an effort to rouse him. He groaned and winced but never opened his eyes. "C'mon Dean, we need you to wake up!"

Finally, and to the sheer surprise of Seth and Roman, Abby slapped Dean hard across the cheek and his eyes shot open. Both men stared at her in disbelief, to which she shrugged. Dean's eyes met Seth's and he smiled weakly.

"Heya buddy!" The younger man said. "Time to get up and move."

Dean shook his head and winced before responding with slurred, disjointed speech. "No can do Architect...asset in danger...Big Dog...in...route..."

"No, Big Dog is right here Dean."

Dean looked confused for a moment until his unfocused eyes fell on Roman. "Oh...Hey Roman. When...did you get here?"

"We don't have time for this." Roman said and slung one of Dean's arms over his shoulder and pulled him to his feet, earning a wail of pain from the Lunatic Fringe. "I'm sorry man, we have to move you!"

"Fucking hell!" Dean cried and took a few steadying breaths as he tried to keep the pain in check.

Abby took Deans face in her hands and he smiled down at her. "You'll be alright." She said. "We're getting out of here."

"You're so beautiful." He said to her in a daze and she kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon, follow me." Seth said as he peeked around the corner they had just come from, preparing to backtrack the way they had come. "Coast is clear."

"Yeah, has been." Roman added, adjusting Deans weight on his shoulder in an effort to relieve some of the pressure from his broken body. "Seems kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

Seth looked back at Roman, "let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I hate that phrase." Roman said and began to follow Seth.

Dean limped at the larger man's side with Abby close by his side, her hand entwined his his. Seth led the way back through the maze of hallways, unchecked by any opposition. Maybe Roman was right? This was a little too easy.

* * *

Hunter Hurst Helmsley watched the monitor with a grin on his face. These three men had delivered themselves directly into his grasp. But, he knew they would be more trouble than they were worth. Dean alone was nothing but an annoyance. No matter what was done to him, he never cracked. Hunter had to admire him for that at least. And that move with the handcuff key was brilliant on the part of both of them. The other two, this Roman and Seth, were nothing more than pests. But Dean? He found Dean intriguing. Maybe it was something about the younger man's defiance that reminded him of himself. It was a shame Sheamus had to die for him to figure this out. Then again, the irishman had outlived his usefulness anyway.

"Are you going to do anything about this, or do I have to?"

Hunter turned and glanced at the large, hulking man behind him. Bray Wyatt was strange, to say the least, but effective. After the Authority had allied itself with the murderous family, he was promised the use of Wyatt's sisters abilities. So far, that promise was not kept.

"You are not in charge here, Mr. Wyatt." Hunter said and turned back to the monitor.

"That's my sister!" he growled. "I don't want that HQ scumbag kissing on her!"

Hunter laughed, "From what I can see, she is just as intimate as him. Besides, she is my property now, remember?"

Again, Wyatt growled low in his throat, "Do something...or I will."

Hunter stood calmly and put on his blazer with a knowing smile. "It's being handled"

Hunter made a move to leave the control room but was stopped when Wyatt grabbed his arm. "You'd be wise not to touch me, Wyatt."

"I don't give a fuck." spat Bray, "You promise me that you'll leave that HQ agent for me. No one touches my sister without my say so. Especially not Sister Abigail."

Hunter pried Bray's fingers from his arm and smoothed the fabric of his sleeve. "You have my word that once he tells me what I want to know, you may have him. In the meantime, you may do whatever you wish to those other two Agents for all I care. Dean is the leader of that group and he will talk."

"How do you know he's the leader?"

Hunter laughed, "Your sister isn't the only observant one."

* * *

The four of them made it back to the warehouse but were stopped in their tracks by the sound of weapons readying themselves. Instinctively Seth raised his weapon. Roman attempted to do the same, but with Dean in his arms the movement was difficult.

"Give me a gun." Dean said to Roman through gritted teeth.

Roman shook his head, "You're in no shape to fight."

Dean pulled his arm off Romans shoulder and stood under his own power- to the large Samoans surprise. He was unsteady, and bit uncoordinated, but he was pushing through, just like Dean had always done. He held out his hand to Roman, "I'm not going out like a wounded dog! Give me a goddamn gun!"

Roman nodded and passed a handgun to Dean, there was no point in arguing with him. With shaky hands that were barely able to grip the stock, Dean held the gun in front of him, broken and battered, but not beaten.

"I'd say I'm surprised you two came to rescue your friend in distress, but I'm really not. I was actually counting on it." Hunter said as he stepped in front of the group of armed men. He then gestured toward Abby, "You have something that belongs to me. Return it."

"She's not a thing!" Roman spat, making sure to aim his weapon right between Helmsley's eyes.

Seth laughed, "you're an even bigger asshole in person."

"Tell me about it." Dean added before pushing Abby behind him. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Hunter looked Dean directly in the eye, "I was lenient on you before Captain Ambrose. I can guarantee you, I won't be again."

It was Dean's turn to laugh in that cocky, defiant manner that Hunter had come to admire. "You might as well kill us now, we ain't telling you anything!"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about them." Hunter added with a wave of his hand. "They are just Pawns on the chessboard to be moved about, sacrificed. You, however, are the one to lead to the king. That is, until you pulled this stunt."

"What's he talking about Dean?" Roman asked.

"I have no idea."

"Yes you do." Hunter said. "Regal has been grooming you to take his place for years. You see Dean, I know much more than you think...and so do you."

Seth shot a look at Dean, "Is that true?"

Dean sighed, "Maybe? I don't know!"

"Give up the girl and yourself and the other two will get quick, relatively painless death."

"Fuck that!" Dean said and fired at Hunter, missing him, thanks to his shaking hands, and taking out the man just to his left.

The three men and Abby ducked down behind a rusted old car, barely missing the bullets that began to rain down on them. Dean used his body to shield Abby as Seth and Roman alternated firing at the mass of men.

"STOP!" Hunter screamed over the din. "You might hit the girl! STOP!"

Slowly, all gunfire began to quiet down. Abby looked at Dean and he could see an idea forming on her lips. Fearful he already knew what she was going to suggest, he shook his head.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

He laughed incredulously, "Because if it were anyone else but you, I'd suggest the same thing!"

"It'll work Dean!"

"I'm not using you as a hostage, Abby!"

"Would you rather they did?" She snapped. "Because I'll willingly turn myself in to save you."

Dean was shocked at her statement. though of the roles were reversed, He'd probably do the same. He had to concede her point, but he was moving too slow for her liking. She kissed him deeply before wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling him to his feet, feigning struggle as Dean reluctantly raised his gun to her back.

"Dean, no!" Seth shouted and earned an inkling of a wink.

"We're going to walk out of here." Dean growled at Hunter who was watching him intently with an impassive, almost amused face. "Or I'm going to ruin your little investment."

"No you won't." Said Hunter with a small laugh.

"You wanna test me, big man?"

Hunter took a step forward. "Then do it." He said, essentially calling Deans bluff.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me. You shoot her, I've still got you and your little buddies to play with." Said the Authority leader. "Granted, I'll be out quite a bit of cash and on the bad side of a raging, hillbilly psycho with a god complex. But, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Dean had no time to respond with any sort of comeback as an explosion ripped through the neck end of the warehouse. Dean managed to somehow cover Abby with his body as they were both thrown backwards from the blast.


	13. Asset into the fire

Dean coughed and gagged at the smoke and debris that filled the warehouse. The ringing in his ears and the warm wetness that he could feel dripping from them was hopefully only temporary. Underneath him, Abby was coughing as well, but she was alive. He touched her face and inspected her for any serious damage and thankfully found nothing but a few cuts and bruises.

A quick look at the rest of the warehouse and he could see people scrambling around, firing at something he couldn't see past the gaping hole that was formed in the side of the building. Were there more soldiers? Who caused the explosion?

Roman was at his side, grabbing at Dean's arm to pull him to his feet, Seth was not far behind. The youngest Shield member swept Abby into his arms and carried her as Roman shouldered Dean and all four made a mad dash for the exit while Hunter and his men were distracted. As they got closer to the hole, they could see several HQ convoy trucks, filled with agents, firing at Hunters men.

Seth recognized most of them, especially the one barking out orders. He wasn't very tall, but he was effective. He had striking blond curls that he usually braided down the back of his head in a mock fauxhawk. His codename was Showoff, but his friends called him Dolph Ziggler. Dolph was leader of the armored division. He was a former marine who was recruited no too long after Seth. He and Dolph had gone separate ways after training with Seth joining covert operations and Dolph preferring to stay with the big guns.

"Seth! Roman!" he yelled over the gunfire and waved at them to get out of the way.

They did just that. Roman led the way to a small clearing and put Dean down. The Lunatic Fringe cried out and coughed as his body moved. He leaned over and spit out blood onto the dirt. Seth and Roman shared a look of concern. Dean was hurting, and bad.

"Put me down!" Abby instructed and Seth obliged. Immediately she ran to Dean and checked him over. He was shivering, and not just from the cold. She was pretty sure he may be in shock, one of his ribs had finally punctured his lung based on the blood dripping down his chin, the blast had ruptured his eardrums, and he definitely had a severe concussion. He needed medical attention, quickly.

"I'm fine." he said through chattering teeth as she wrapped her overshirt over his bare chest. "I...I'm...fine…"

She looked him directly in the eye, "No, you're not."

"Who are you, my mother?" he replied with a weak, sarcastic smile. "Never had one of those."

Dolph ran to the group and laid eyes on Dean, "Jesus Christ, Dean! I knew it was bad...but…"

Seth pulled Dolph aside with Roman as Abby tended to Dean. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"I have a medical transport ready." Dolph said. "I've called them over. They should be here in a few minutes."

"We can't go back to headquarters." Roman added.

Dolph sighed "Regal was insistent that the girl and Dean come back. I'm authorized to arrest everyone if I have to. Do I have to?"

"Fuck!" Roman spat and kicked at a rock in annoyance. "What about Hunter?"

"One of the men said they saw him slip out the back, the coward." answered Dolph. "We've cleared the compound. Most died in the firefight, but we've arrested a few."

The medical helicopters arrived within a few minutes and landed a few yards from the group. Immediately, the medics jumped from the aircraft with a stretcher and their gear and ran over to Dean, who by now was barely coherent.

They laid him on the stretcher and hooked an IV to his arm before strapping him in and doing a preliminary check on his condition. They did not look happy with what they found.

"Please stand back, ma'am." One said to Abby when she tried to hold dean's hand.

she grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him roughly to face her. "Tell me to stand back again and you'll be the one in the stretcher!"

"Okay! Okay!" The medic said and moved aside so Abby could hold onto Dean hand as they worked.

Dolph, Seth, and Roman looked surprised by the exchange. "Damn..." Dolph said. "She's a firecracker, huh?"

"Yeah, she is." Seth answered. "Especially when it comes to him."

"Who is she?"

Roman clapped Dolph on the shoulder before pulling rank, "that's classified."

The medics finally got Dean stabilized enough to move and got him into the helicopter as Abby hopped in after him. The helicopter took off, leaving Roman and Seth on the ground with Dolph. Seth couldn't help feeling like he was back to square one.

Dolph lead the pair to one of the convoy vehicles and drove them to the stolen helicopter Seth had commandeered for their heroic, albeit stupid, mission. Dolph allowed Seth to pilot provided he took the aircraft back to headquarters. He also made it known that they would be escorted by Blackhawks the entire trip, should they decided to do anything stupid.

"Are we under arrest?" Roman asked before he climbed into the body of the helicopter.

Dolph smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's classified."

* * *

Seth and Roman arrived at headquarters with no incidents. What was the point of going on the run when the reason they pulled this stunt was back at HQ? Plus, Dean was in bad shape and they couldn't leave him.

They weren't met with armed agents, there was no arresting party waiting for them, there was no fan fair. It was only William Regal, standing alone on the Tarmac, watching them with interest as they exited the helicopter. He didn't look angry or disappointed, in fact he was smiling as he waited for them to approach him. "I have to say, i'm quite impressed with you boys."

Seth and Roman shared a confused look. "Sir?"

Regal held out his hand to both of them and gave each a firm and respectful handshake. "I truly praise what you two have done for one of your own. If we had more agents like you, this organization would be unstoppable."

Seth raised a puzzled eyebrow, "So, are we not in trouble?"

Regal laughed, something neither agent had heard before. "Oh no, you're in deep shit. But I have decided that your punishment should match your crime. You're both reinstated as active agents, but you are on desk duty for the next year."

"What about Dean?" Roman asked.

Regals smile fell and he returned to his composed self, "His punishment will be harsher, I'm afraid. He didn't rush off to help a comrade in trouble, like you two. Rather, he stole an important asset from the building with intent to harbor and evade."

"But he did it to protect her." Seth said. "Because he loves her."

Regal grinned sadly, "Love is a luxury in our line of work."

"How is Dean?" Roman asked. "Is he alive?"

Regal nodded wistfully, "Yes, he is alive, but barely. He is in surgery at the moment."

"What about Abby?"

Regals jaw tightened. "She has been causing nothing but trouble since she got here, carrying on and fighting with the staff. I have her in an interrogation room, I will be speaking to her shortly. If those two truly are in love, than they are made for each other."

Roman and seth couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces. She surely was a feisty one, and willing to do whatever she had to to protect herself and Dean. Regal was right, they really were made for each other.

Regal led Seth and Roman to the hidden room behind the two way mirror where Abby was pacing back and forth nervously. He bid them watch as he went and spoke to the girl known as Sister Abigail.

He entered the room and she immediately stopped her pacing to glare at him. "I want to see Dean."

Regal calmly took a seat at the table. He was trying to keep his emotions and body language in check, knowing full well what the girl was capable of. "What if I told you he was dead?"

"Then i'd call you a bad liar."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite him. She did not oblige, opting to give him the finger.

"Suit yourself." he said. "Sister Abigail…"

"Abby." she corrected. "Only Bray calls me that. I hate it."

"Okay, Abby, I have a few questions for you than you can see Dean."

She paused, watching him closely for a few moments, and sat down at the chair, satisfied by what she found in his body language. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your brother."

She laughed, "Bray is an asshole, but he's far from stupid. He has everyone convinced that i'm some sort of god like being, for his own gain of course. Who sells their own sister?"

"And he sold you to Hunter Hearst Helmsley?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I want you to use your gift on me." he said with a small nod. "I would like to see how powerful you are."

"I'm not some kind of witch."

"I know. You are very, very observant."

She studied him for a long moment, but did not say another word to the HQ leader other than repeating her previous request to see Dean.

"If you do this, you may stay with Dean when he comes out of surgery."

"Fine." she spat. "Your name is William Regal, you were born in Blackpool England. Your left handed, though you try to convince people you write with your right. You have two dogs, a yorkie and a Great Dane, one of which just had hip surgery. You've been shot 4 times and stabbed twice. You're planning to retire in the next year, naming Dean as your successor, even after everything that happened. Oh, and William Regal is not your real name, is it Darren?"

Regals grin spread across his face, "Brilliant. You could have a bright future here."

"Who says I want to work for you?"

"What other options do you have?"

She paused and thought for a long moment as if William Regal had caught her off guard.

"You can either work for us under your own accord or stay here incarcerated, The choice is yours, but make it quickly." He stood and held out his hand to her. "Come with me, I will take you to Dean."


	14. Spies in their Midst

Abby listened to the gently beeping of the heart monitor as it was the proof she needed that the man she loved was alive. They had induced a coma after the surgery so his body could recover, but they weren't sure he'd wake up at all. When she asked why his arms and legs were strapped to the bed, they told her it was because he was fighting with the medical staff to get to her. They wouldn't remove them for fear of his reaction when, and if, he woke up. He would be disoriented and confused thanks to the swelling caused by the concussion. That was days ago.

William Regal had kept his word, allowing her to stay by his side. She liked to lay on the bed with him and smooth his hair back from his face as he slept. He was so handsome, and the only man who made her feel the way she did. She never felt more like a woman than when he held her.

She wished the breathing tube could be removed, but understood the reason it was there. She could do nothing but wait for his eyes to flutter open and she was determined to be there when they did. She hummed to him softly now, some old tune she heard when she was a kid, and held his strong hand in hers, silently willing him to squeeze it.

She heard Seth approach, but didn't make a move to face him. "How is he?" He asked.

"They said he was lucky to be alive at all." She answered, again smoothing back his unruly curls. "They said the electric shocks alone should have killed him."

"Dean always was a survivor." Said Seth with a sad sort of smile playing on his face.

She finally turned her attention away from Dean to watch Seth sit in the extra guest chair next to the bed. "Tell me about him."

Seth laughed, "There is so much to tell. He's rude, crude, and unruly, but one of the best men I have ever known. I've seen him drink sailors under the table, break the bottle over a man's head only to turn around and save that very man's life. You see that scar above his left eye? That was from Roman punching him because Dean bet him that he wouldn't while Roman was undercover with these drug cartels in South America. They captured Dean while he was breaking into the general's office looking for a file, which was part of the plan anyway. Roman had to play along, so he hit him hard. Roman won $50 that day. There was this one time, in Borneo..."

Abby listened to Seth tell his memories of Dean. She could tell Seth loved Dean as much as she did, just in a different way. Dean was family to Seth. He looked up to him. Dean and Roman were really all he had. She laughed when Seth said something funny and gasped when he recounted some dangerous stunt Dean had pulled, but loved hearing how the younger man remembered Dean.

"So then," Seth continued. "Dean turns to the warlord, the empty gun still in his hand, blood pouring from his nose, and calls him a twat waffle. This large man looked shocked that anyone would have the balls to say something like that to him and charges at Dean, who sidesteps him and the guy runs into the side of his own Rolls Royce, denting this super expensive car with his own skull. Dean then took the keys from the guys pocket, lifts this 300+ pound man into the trunk of this car, and joyrides it back to the safe house. Dean loved that car. They almost let him keep it for apprehending this militant leader, but confiscated it in the end."

Abby laughed loudly along with Seth until the silence once again took over, save for the rhythmic beating of the heart monitor. She looked back at Dean "He'll wake up, right Seth?"

Seth offered a small, unconvincing smile, knowing full well he wasn't fooling himself, let alone Abby. "Yeah, he'll be ok."

She smiled back, hoping Seth was right.

"I heard you told Regal yes." Seth said. "With conditions."

She nodded, but never took her eyes off Dean. "If I was going to be helping Regal, I wanted Dean by my side. He agreed, but demoted Dean to sergeant. I don't think he'll be happy with that news when he wakes up."

"No, definitely not." Seth replied with a laugh, already imagining the tirade Dean would go on when he found out Seth and Roman now outranked him. "But, it could have been worse."

She smiled sadly again, but said no more to Seth, preferring to curl up next to Dean and lay her head gently on the pillow with him. She kissed the side of his face and the heart monitor sped up for a few beats, earning a smile from both Abby and Seth.

It was hours later when Roman stopped by, finding both Seth and Abby sleeping soundly. Seth had his feet propped up on the bed, his head slouched against his chest, and small rivulets of drool running down his chin. Roman couldn't help the smile or shake of his head.

He stood at the foot of the bed and took in the state of Dean. He was in bad shape, but he was lucky to have a woman who cared for him like Abby. She was curled into his side, like she had been so many times before, with her fingers wrapped in the hospital gown, sleeping soundly.

"Dean, you tough son of a bitch." He said to himself.

Seth stirred in the chair and noticed Roman standing there. "Hey."

Roman shushed him, "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Seth whispered.

"There's been a message from Helmsley." Roman answered. "You should see it."

* * *

Hunter's face appeared on screen. He was flanked by four very large looking men who all appeared as if some sick, backwoods experiment gone wrong. The one closest to Hunter was much shorter than the other three, but looked more dangerous, even if he was wearing a cheesy hawaiian shirt and a straw fedora.

"I want you to know that, though you dealt the first blow, this war has just begin." Hunter said angrily. "The men behind me are known as The Wyatt Family and they want their sister back. I want her back as she is MY investment. I also want that agent, Dean Ambrose, dead. But, that part is being handled very shortly. You arent the only ones with spies and assassins.

You have incurred my wrath now, Headquarters. William Regal, I'm coming for you and the organization you've built. I won't be kind, I won't show mercy, and I won't stop until Headquarters is nothing but a pile of rubble. You can count on that."

The screen went black and all agents in Regals conference room stared at each other in silence. Everyone except Regal, Seth, and Roman, who bolted from the office to the medical wing as fast as they could.

The door to Deans room was closed and, when Roman tried the knob, locked. "Fuck!"

"Abby! Open the door!" Seth yelled and pounded on the wood. There was no answer. He tried again, still no answer.

"Break it down!" Regal instructed and both agents began slamming their shoulders into the wood repeatedly, to no avail.

"Shit!" Seth spat, "hold on!"

He ran to the nearest fire ax and broke the protective glass with his elbow. He returned and began chopping at the door.

Regal ran to the nurses station to view the monitors as the entire staff looked on in confusion. "Mr. Orton?!"

Randy Orton, one of Headquarters most distinguished trustees, and good friend of William Regal, was standing over Abby's unconscious form. She must have tried to stop him and was knocked out. He had a pouch of a few bottles and a syringe in his hand. He was carefully selecting his drug before settling on a vial and filling the needle.

"Hurry Seth!" He yelled.

Seth had managed to put a large debt in the door, but was making slow progress. Roman pushed Seth aside, took a few large steps back, before running at the door and ramming it with his shoulder. The wood splintered at the impact and flew off its hinges, allowing both agents access.

Randy turned, surprised. "Rollins and Reigns. You two are pathetic."

"Put the needle down!" Seth yelled, brandishing the ax in front of him, ready to strike.

Randy laughed, before grabbing the IV drip and inserting the needle. Seth rushed forward and swung down with the ax, catching the man in the arm and separating his forearm from the rest of his body. Randy screamed and Roman took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

By now, several other agents had joined them and were by Romans side, helping the Samoan try and restrain the bleeding, thrashing, and kicking Randy Orton.

"Give up, dirtbag!" Roman spat at the Authority spy.

Again, Randy laughed. "You think I'm the only spy here!?"

"Get him out of here!" Regal yelled. Roman pulled him to his feet and dragged him from Deans room.

Seth had already pulled the IV from Deans arm. "It doesn't look like he depressed the plunger." He said, relieved.

William Regal was at Abby's side, helping her get to her feet. She was dazed and bleeding from her scalp. "Are you ok?"

She took in the blood, the ax, and panicked look on everyone's faces and immediately ran to Dean's side, ignoring Regals question.

"He's ok." Seth assured her and she visibly sighed with relief.

"I want a guard on him 24 hours." Regal instructed. "Someone you trust."

"Roman and I will do it." Seth said.

Regal shook his head, "No, you and Roman are going after Helmsley."


	15. Spies in the Mirror

**Whelp, this took a weird turn. Hope you all like it. Review and let me know!**

* * *

It was later that night when Abby felt the twitching in Dean's hand. At first, she thought she had imagined it, like her own mind had willed her to feel his fingers gently bend into hers. It wasn't until she looked down at her hand did she realize that he had indeed moved.

"Dean?" She whispered happily, bringing her other hand to gently caress his cheek. "Open your eyes."

The lids seemed to flutter slightly, and again, the movement was so slight she thought she may have imagined it. He was trying to bring himself into consciousness, trying so hard.

She kissed each eyelid, hoping her touch would help him realize she was waiting for him. "I'm here Dean. Just look at me."

This time, his eyes fluttered open and the blue orbs met hers. There was recognition there, and the love she had known he mirrored. She couldn't hold back the happy tears as he held her gaze and she kissed his forehead, his cheeks, anywhere she could, just so unbelievably happy he had defied the odds again.

Dean tried to raid his hand to touch her and only then did he realize he was restrained. That's when the panic set in. The heart monitor began beeping wildly as his struggled against his bonds in confusion and alarm. He tried to speak and realize there was a tube down his throat, inducing more hysteria.

"Dean!" Abby said as calmly as she could manage with a 6'4" man thrashing in fear, trying to smooth his frenzied panic by holding his face in her hands and making him look at her. "You're alright. You need to calm down."

He was breathing hard, even with the tube down his throat. He didn't know what was going on, where he was, why he was restrained, or if Abby was even real. A sudden claustrophobia set in and, no matter how hard he tried, he could not calm down. Even her touch didn't seem real through his hazy brain. What had happened? He remembered an explosion, Abby's panicked eyes, then waking up strapped to a bed with a tube down his throat.

He tried to calm down, he really did, but people rushing toward him, trying to hold him down, and pushing Abby away from him did not help.

"Mr. Ambrose!" Someone said, a blonde woman with a Russian accent who he did recognize, but couldn't place her name. "Calm down! Do you remember me? I'm Dr. Lana, you're in the headquarters medical wing."

Dean ignored her, instead searching for Abby in the crowd of medics. He could hear her, he just couldn't see her. He tried to struggle against the restraints, but hands held him still as he felt a sharp prick in his arm.

"I'm sorry," Lana said. "I just gave you a sedative. As soon as you calm down, we'll remove the tube and the restraints."

Dean felt his body calm and his breathing steady, but he didn't feel groggy...thankfully. The hands released him and he felt them take the straps off his wrists.

Lana smiled down at him. "There you go. Now, we're going to check you over and then we'll take tube out. If you try to pull it out, we'll have to put the restraints back."

* * *

"Nux Vomica." Roman said and placed the plastic bag containing the syringe on the table in front of Randy Orton. "Strychnine."

The man, now sitting at the interrogation room table, his only remaining hand handcuffed to the arm of the chair, the other wrapped in bandages, tried to hide his obvious exhausting pain with a grin. Regal had ordered the medical staff to only stop the bleeding and to give him no painkillers while Seth and Roman interrogated him.

"From what I understand, it's one of the most painful deaths imaginable." Added Seth. "Hunter must really have a vendetta against Dean, huh?"

Randy said nothing, but flicked his pain filled eyes in Seth's direction. Seth smirked at the man who was sweating from the effort to keep his agony in check. He nodded to the stump where Randy's arm used to be, "that must hurt."

"Screw you." Countered Orton with a shaky voice. "You think I care what happens to me?"

Roman scoffed at the comment. "Obviously not. But everyone has that little self preservation voice somewhere in the back of their mind. Let's see if we can't bring that out."

Randy visibly gulped as the large man picked up the syringe and removed it from the plastic bag. He again looked at Seth who was standing aside with his arms crossed over his chest and an impassive look on his face. He didn't really care what Roman did to this scumbag, he just wanted Hunters location so he could rip the authority leaders throat out with his bare hands.

"Who are the other spies, and where is Helmsley?" Asked Seth.

"Oh, I don't know." Answered Randy with a defiant smirk. "I can't remember."

Roman turned the syringe over in his hand and removed the cap. "I wonder how much of this I need to kill you? A lot? A little?"

"You aren't going to let him kill me, are you?" Randy asked Seth.

Seth shrugged, "he's a big man. I don't think I can stop him. Who are the other spies, and where is Helmsley?"

Randy remained silent, so Roman moved behind Randy's chair and wrenched his neck to the side, exposing the artery and hovered over it with the tip of the needle.

"WAIT!" Yelled Orton and Roman paused. "The spy is a sleeper. They probably don't even know they are one. There's a phrase that must be said to activate them. Once it is, they will do as commanded, without question or remorse."

Seth slammed his fists onto the metal table, causing both Roman and Randy to jump. "Who is it?"

Randy's grin widened and his eyes met Seth's, "Maybe you should look in a mirror for your spy."

Seth froze and Roman looked at him in horror. "What?"

Randy began to laugh, loud and triumphantly, as Seth backed away from the table. "That's a lie."

"Is it?" Randy said. "How would you know? That's how brainwashing works."

"That's bullshit!" Seth screamed in his face and grabbed the still grinning man by the collar.

"Seth." Roman said carefully, "maybe you should leave."

"Yeah Seth..." Randy said with a shit eating grin. "Maybe you should move onto plan b."

It was as if something snapped in his brain, like a long forgotten memory brought back to life. He suddenly remembered a dark room, an iv of some sort of drug, a man repeating the phrase "plan b" over and over again. He suddenly remembered where his true loyalties were, who he needed to follow, and why.

"Seth?" Roman said, suddenly concerned at the blank and dangerous look on his friends face. "You alright, man?"

"I'm sorry," Seth said, his face suddenly dark, "Seth is no longer here. I'm Tyler Black."

"Take him down Tyler." Randy said and Seth, now Tyler, did not hesitate. He leaped deftly over the table and tackled Roman to the ground before landing punch after punch to his face.

Roman tried to defend himself, tried to push Seth off, but he was wailing on him with the practiced precision every HQ agent possesses.

By the time Tyler was done, Roman was unconscious and bloody. He turned to Randy, who was grinning victoriously. "You were worth every penny Hunter put into you."


	16. Self Sacrifice

**a/n: I'm still here!**

 **Possible trigger warning here (wrist cutting). Not in a suicidal/cutting way, but I just want people to be aware.**

* * *

"You were worth every penny Hunter put into you." Randy said with a triumphant grin.

Tyler eyed him carefully, but only said the phrase he was trained to respond when he was activated. "What are my orders?"

"Take out Dean Ambrose and return Sister Abigail to Authority Tower."

"That's it?"

Randy was confused. It was unlike a sleeper, no matter how long they were in waiting, to question. "Yes, Hunters orders were for me to do it, but you chopped my arm off."

Tyler nodded calmly, "So, you failed?"

"I did not fail!" Randy snapped. "I was forced to used plan b!"

"Me?" Tyler questioned and took the syringe from the unconscious Romans hand. "You activated me early because you couldn't get the job done yourself."

Randy watched Tyler inspect the syringe in his hand. He seemed very interested in the possibility of plunging it into someone. "What are you doing?"

In a move quicker than Randy could react, Tyler had the syringe in his neck and slowly depressed the plunger as he screamed and flailed the best he could.

Tyler watched with disinterest as Randy convulsed, foamed at the mouth, and eventually stopped moving. He glanced at Roman lying on the concrete, coughing and trying to regain consciousness. He seriously considered killing him. It would have been easy, and he could have made it quick, but something stopped him. He didn't WANT to kill him...so he didn't. He left the interrogation room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"I hate that they put these back on." Dean said to Abby and tugged on the arm restraint. "I want to touch you."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "You shouldn't have tried to pull the tube out. They warned you."

"Yeah, well, it was uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes in the most endearing move he had ever seen. "It's not meant to be comfortable, it's meant to help you breathe. I almost lost you, Dean." She took his restrained hand in hers and squeezed. "I would never have been able to forgive myself."

He squeezed her hand back, "I would never have left you. I never will again if I can help it. We're safe now. And as soon as I get my hands on Randy..."

She quieted him with a kiss, "Let Seth and Roman deal with Randy. Let's just be here with each other before any other disaster strikes. I don't want to have to cut a bitch, but I will for you."

He smirked, "You're one hell of a woman."

"Yes she is." Seth said from the doorway. "You're a lucky man."

Dean's eyes lit up at the sight of one of his best friends. "Seth!"

"They still have you all trussed up I see." said Seth with a smirk.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, something about being uncooperative and belligerent. You know, the usual."

Seth laughed and shut the door before he came to stand by the side of the bed. Abby stared at him in a strange sort of way that wasn't lost on Dean. He looked between the two of them and a sudden uneasy feeling began to set in. He didn't want to give anything away so he smiled as convincingly as he could as Seth sat on the side of the bed opposite of Abby.

"I'm happy you're safe." Seth said. "It was touch and go there for a while."

"They told me about Randy." Said Dean. "What happened to him?"

Seth shrugged, "Roman is in there with him now."

"And what about the other spies?" Asked Abby, never taking her eyes off Seth.

"There is a sleeper planted here." He answered. "Odds are they don't even know they are working for the other team. They have to be activated."

"Have they been?" She added, squeezing Dean's hand harder.

"Abby, there's no getting anything by you, is there?"

Dean tugged on the restraints as hard as he could. "Fuck! Seth!"

"Seth isn't here." He said matter of factly.

"Tyler Black!" Abby gasped.

Dean's eyes widened. He had heard of Tyler Black, the entirety of headquarters had, but no one was sure he actually existed. He was a ghost, a phantom assassin working for Helmsley, someone who had disappeared without a trace years ago. He always killed his victims quietly, leaving no trace he had even been there, save for the pained look on every one of their faces. He wasn't sent in to make it look like an accident. When Tyler Black was sent in, it was to send a message.

"I really did like you Dean, you were a great friend, a brother even." Tyler said almost sadly. "I have to say that killing you will not bring me any satisfaction."

"Fuck you, Tyler!" Dean spat and he tried in vain to pull his arms free. "What did you do to Roman?!"

"He was alive the last time I saw him." Tyler answered with a shrug. "Granted, I had beaten him pretty badly. Randy is dead though. Just in case you were wondering."

Abby by now had stood and was ready to lunge at Tyler. She was stopped when she saw the scalpel in his hand and a firm grip on Dean's wrist. "Let him go!"

"Look, poor Dean was going to get picked off eventually. He's public enemy number one in Hunters book." Said Tyler. "I can make it relatively painless for him, since we do share quite a history. Remember that bar in New Orleans?"

Dean tried to wiggle his arm free as Tyler hovered over the vein with the scalpel.

Abby again stopped him, "just take me!"

"Abby, no!" Yelled Dean.

She ignored Dean, "that's what you're here for, right? So leave him and I'll go quietly."

Tyler eyed her suspiciously, "you're going to give yourself up? Just like that."

"Just like that."

"That's good to know." Tyler said with a grin and pocketed the scalpel.

"No Abby!" Dean damn near screamed. "You're not going back there! Not after everything!"

She took his face in her hands and, though he was still struggling wildly, she kissed him with tears in her eyes. "I'm doing this for you." She whispered to him.

"I'm supposed to be your knight, remember?" He said, tears now fighting to escape. He turned back to the man he had former ally known as one of his best friends, brother even. "Please, don't do this. If there's any Seth left in there. Just walk away and disappear."

"You know I can't do that Dean."

Dean's face turned to anger again, "you son of a bitch! I'll make sure I kill you right after Helmsley!"

Tyler moved quickly and had the scalpel at Dean's throat. With one flick of his wrist, he would slice open the jugular and there would be no more Dean Ambrose. "I would think about the position you're in, Ambrose. My mission was to kill you and take the girl. But, being as she has agreed to come with me willingly, I've chosen to forego that first part. I know when I'm outgunned and outnumbered. This is merely the easiest and most rational option. Live to fight another day, right?"

"Tyler." Abby said simply and placed a hand on his arm. "Let's go."

Tyler removed the knife and backed away from Dean. Both men were glaring at each other with mixed emotions and anger. Tyler took Abby roughly by the arm, causing Dean to struggle again. "Just remember, sister Abigail, should you not keep your word, I won't be so kind to him next time."

Abby nodded. Tyler took a wide piece of surgical tape and cut a piece off with his teeth before plastering it over Dean's mouth. He could still make out the surprisingly creative names Dean was calling him as he again took Abby by the arm and pulled her after him. He left quite a mess in his wake and would need to get out quickly.

Abby glanced back at Dean, who met her eyes. "I love you." She mouthed to him and turned away. She could still make out his muffled cries as Tyler led her from his hospital room and stepped over the unconscious bodies of the two guards sent to keep Dean safe.

But it was Abby who would ultimately sacrifice herself for him. Hunter Hearst Helmsley had won.


	17. TylerSeth

Roman came to with Randy's dead eyes staring at him from the chair and jumped slightly. His face felt like he had been hit by a baseball bat. He had fought Seth before, but that was different, that was brutal and precise.

He needed to get to Dean. He figured this Tyler Black was going to go after him next. He pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself against the wall for support as a wave of dizziness hit. He tried the door and found it locked.

"Yeah, that would have been too easy." He mumbled before beginning to slam his large foot into the door, close to the frame. The lock gave quickly and he was free and bolting to the medical wing.

When he arrived, he found the two guards he and Seth had personally picked to guard unconscious on the floor. He felt for a pulse and found they both had one. Then muffled noises from behind the door caught his attention. He had a knife hidden in his boot and quickly palmed it, unsure what he would find when he opened the door.

He pushed it open slowly and found Dean tugging so hard at his restraints that his wrists were bleeding again. Dean's head snapped to look at Roman and the relief in his face was apparent.

Roman jogged over to him and ripped the tape from his mouth. "It's Seth! He took Abby!" The lunatic fringe said immediately.

Roman was already in strapping Dean's arms, "I need to go after them."

"No duh!" He said and quickly jumped off the bed only to fall to the floor from the sudden pain in his chest and the extreme dizziness. It was so bad that he began to dry heave on the floor.

"You're in no shape to do this" roman said and helped Dean to his feet.

"I'm not sitting here and doing nothing." Dean snapped and wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder for support until he could get his feet under him. "get me to my gear, that's an order."

"You can't order me around anymore, sergeant." Roman answered with a grin.

"What!?"

"Regal demoted you when Abby agreed to work for HQ. It was that or federal jail."

"Fuck! I will have words with Regal about this!" Spat Dean, "Slip into a coma for four days and this shit happens. Fine! Please take me to my gear?"

"On my way!"

* * *

Tyler turned the camaro down another nameless street Abby didn't recognize. She had gone quietly, and only because of Dean. Why was love so hard? Why was there so much sacrifice? Why did it have to hurt so bad to be away from him? She tried to hide her tears, wanting to put on a brave face, but couldn't help the errant droplet as it fell down her cheek.

"There is no point in crying." Tyler said from the drivers seat. He had no emotion in his voice, no sympathy or remorse for what he had just done. Nothing. He was such a far cry from Seth it was actually shocking. It was as if Seth had died and left nothing but an empty shell that just happened to look like him.

Abby couldn't help the anger as it built in her chest. Was there no piece of Seth left? "Don't talk to me."

"It's a long trip." He noted with a shrug, "suit yourself."

"How could you do this?" She snapped.

He looked at her with a funny grin that reminded her of the HQ agent she had known him to be. "I thought you didn't want me to talk to you?"

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the world rushing past her in a blur of color and noise. She wondered if Dean was coming for her again. He promised he would never leave her, but she was beginning to think she was more trouble than she was worth.

As if sensing what she was thinking, Tyler spoke up again. "He loves you, you know. I've never seen anyone affect him like you do."

"Why didn't you kill them?" She asked with a sniffle. "You could have easily done it. And don't give me that live-to-fight-another-day bullshit."

He remained silent and continued to steer the car. She could not get a read on this Tyler Black, which was highly unusual. She could read Seth like an open book, but Tyler had one hell of a poker face.

"Is Seth in there somewhere?" She pressed.

"Seth Rollins is dead." He said simply.

She shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"You can believe whatever you like." He replied, then paused as if thinking something over. "Why did you come quietly?"

"Because, unlike you, I care about Dean."

"I care about Dean." He said. "Despite what you think, Seth really was his friend and Seth is a part of me. Residual feelings are usual."

"Residual feelings? What are you? a robot?"

He laughed slightly, "I can see how you might think that."

"I hope they kill you." She grumbled.

"No you don't."

It was another 4 hours before they reached Authority Tower. The building loomed over them like a large, glass tombstone. To Abby, that's what this fate was, death.

Tyler pulled the camaro to the side of the road and took out his cellphone before quickly dialing a number.

"Tell Helmsley plan b is here with Sister Abigail." He said into the receiver and hung up. He turned to Abby, "Let's go."

He refused to let go of her arm as he led her right into the lions den. They passed a reception desk with a very disinterested looking receptionist who barely even looked up as Tyler dragged Abby along. She must have only been there for show, and was probably making a pretty penny doing it. He led her to the only elevator that she could see and pressed the up button. She could feel the panic growing in her chest as the seconds ticked by.

"Please don't do this Seth." She pleaded, hoping to reach that part of him that was still Seth Rollins. She knew it was there, she caught glimpses of it in the way he moved or spoke. His old self was still in there somewhere.

"I'm not Seth." He said, squeezing her arm tighter. Had she hit a nerve?

"But you are." She said "I can see him in there."

He ignored her as the doors opened and he pushed her inside. He pressed the penthouse button and the doors closed.

"You have to realize, Seth Rollins was a cover. An act." He said after a few moments. "He was implanted into my head to make me more believable. A sleeper has to have a backstory and believe it."

"They made you better, despite what you may think. Seth Rollins was the best part of you, figment or not."

He looked down at her and she could almost see Seth looking back. As quickly as he was there, he was gone and Tyler Black was back. Emotionless and heartless. "Seth Rollins was weak. He was too emotional, too motivated by friendship and family to really ever truly survive for long."

"I didn't know him long, but I could see he was a great man and a great friend to Dean and Roman."

He rolled his eyes, "those two were dead weight."

"Then why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?"

The doors to the elevator opened before he could answer and he took her arm again. He pulled her into a large office full of floor to ceiling windows, large couches, and a mahogany desk fit for a king. She supposed that it was fitting Hunter Hearst Helmsley sat grinning behind it.

"Tyler Black." He said and stood to properly shake his hand. "Randy must have activated plan b. Where is he?"

"Dead. Roman Reigns injected him with the same drug he tried to use on Ambrose." Tyler lied and, though it was slight and hard to spot, Abby picked up on it.

"No he didn't." She said "you did."

Hunter didn't look angry or shocked, but a little hurt. "You killed my good friend?"

Tyler sighed, "Yes. He failed his mission. Dean Ambrose is still alive."

Hunter eyes Tyler suspiciously, "And why is that? I'm assuming you had the chance to kill that thorn in my side, otherwise you wouldn't have her. Why didn't you kill him."

"I didn't kill him because she would come quietly if I didn't." Tyler said with no emotion even as hunters anger began to grow. "It was a simple, logical decision. Besides, he's in bad shape after what you and your goons did to him for three days. I can easily take him and Reigns out."

"Then do it." Hunter growled.

Tyler nodded and let go of Abby's arm before leaving the room. She was left standing with Helmsley in the middle of his gigantic office. "You've caused me a lot of trouble." He said to her. "You better be worth the money I have that hillbilly brother of yours."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a defiant eyebrow at Hunter. "If he kills Dean, You might as well kill me. I will not cooperate."

"You don't have much of a choice, darling."

"Sure I do." She sniffed. "Maybe I'll just give you wrong information. How would you be able to tell. Or maybe, I could just take a vow of silence. How hard could it be?"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginnings of a headache beginning to hit. "Good lord, you two are meant for each other."

He walked to his desk and hit a button on the phone. A woman answered and Abby assumed it was the same woman from the front desk in the lobby. "Mr. Helmsley?"

"When Tyler Black shows his face, tell him to come back up here."

"Yes Sir."

Hunter hit the same button and disconnected the call. "Happy?"

Abby remained silent.

"Let me make one thing clear to you." he said and stalked up to her. She found herself backing up as he got closer until the back of her legs hit the large couch and she fell down into it, leaving him looming over her. "Dean Ambrose will die, I will make sure of that. It may not be by Tyler Black's hands, but it will happen. Maybe i'll let your brother get a hold of him, he's been itching to make Dean's life a living hell since he saw you kiss him. I guess he is a protective older brother, huh?"

"Fuck you." she growled.


	18. SethTyler

**Getting down to the wire here. Only a few more chapters to go! Keep the reviews coming in because they make me so happy! I heart you all!**

* * *

Dean checked his weapons as Roman drove toward Authority Tower. It was the only logical place Tyler would have brought Abby. Though his body hurt from head to toe, Dean was determined to finish this. All he wanted was to live in peace with Abby by his side and he had absolutely no problem taking out every piece of Authority trash to do so. This was their last stand.

Though it was a long and painfully slow drive, they arrived without any problems. Roman spotted Seth's camaro parked at the side of the road and pulled the HQ jeep behind it. "So what's your plan here?" He asked Dean.

"Well, being as I'm not in charge anymore, I suppose that defers to you." Dean answered sarcastically.

"C'mon man. Let's forget rank right now. We got friends to save."

Dean shot Roman a look, "Friends? Plural?"

"I'm here for Seth." Roman answered, "You didn't see how he snapped. He's in there somewhere, man. I'm not leaving without him. So, what's your plan?"

Dean cocked his gun and grinned knowingly at Roman in that oh so Dean way that meant what he was about to say was going to be incredibly stupid, incredibly dangerous, or both. "I'm going right through the front doors."

It was both.

Dean pulled his face mask down, the same one he, Seth, and Roman shared designed like the bottom half of a skull, and climbed out of the car with Roman, doing the same, close behind. The pair, dressed head to toe in black tactical gear and weaponry, walked straight up to the front door of Authority Tower.

The lobby was empty save for the lone receptionist who didn't even look up from her desk to realize to very large, heavily armed men were standing right in front of her.

Dean rang the small silver bell on the desk and she finally raised her gaze, only to jump in shock as both Dean and Roman had guns pointed directly at her.

"Is Hunter Hearst Helmsley available?" Dean asked. "We don't have an appointment."

"Elevators..." She answered with a shaky voice. "Penthouse."

"Thanks." Roman sand and quickly knocked her out with a small canister of sleeping gas. Her head hit the desk with a thud.

Both men walked to the only elevator in the entire lobby and pressed the up button. They waited there for the lift to arrive like who regular joes just waiting for a ride. Dean even looked at his watch and commented on the weather.

"Really dude?" Roman said

"Sorry." Replied Dean with a shrug "Seemed appropriate."

The elevator car arrived with a ding and both men moved to either side of the doors and raised their weapons, ready for whatever may or may not exit once they opened. The doors slid open and 7 very large and heavily armed men came running out and past the two HQ agents. It was nothing for them to pick the goons off one by one without any of the Authority scumbags firing a single shot. Thank god for silencers.

"That was easy." Dean commented. "I guess they know we're here."

Both men entered the lift and Roman pressed the penthouse button. "You realize there will probably be a lot more once we get up there."

Roman couldn't see Dean grin behind his mask, but he knew it was there. "Oh I'm counting on it."

Roman shook his head, "you may actually be crazy."

"No one fucks with me and mine, Ro. You know that."

Roman cocked his gun, "hoo-ra!"

"Besides, you really think it's just the two of us here?" Dean offered with another smirk. "Dolph is enroute with half of HQ's armored division."

"When did you even call him?"

"I have my secrets." Answered Dean. "They should be here within 15. We just have to hold them off until then."

The elevator again dinged when they reached their destination. The two agents again moved to the sides of the car and waited as the doors slid open. There was no noise, no rush of men looking to kill them both, nothing.

Roman peeked around the edge of the door and quickly moved back. "Fuck!"

Dean did the same and immediately exited the elevator like Roman had expected. Standing alone in the middle of the office was Tyler Black. He had changed out of Seth's clothes and now wore a crisp black suit that looked like it cost more than an entire HQ monthly salary.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean punched Tyler square in the jaw and he tumbled to the ground without a word. Roman could see that may have hurt Dean far more then Tyler as he grabbed his chest where his ribs were still bandaged under his gear.

Tyler pulled himself to his feet and wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip. "Ambrose, you always know how to make an entrance."

"Where's your backup, traitor?" Asked Roman. "They leave you here alone?"

"Nope." Tyler answered. "In fact, they've surrounded the building. Several more are on their way up the stairs. You two are trapped."

"Fuck!" Screamed Dean and he poised his gun ready to shoot Tyler between the eyes. Roman's hand on his arm stopped him.

This caused Tyler to smirk, "You two are so pathetic. A little bit of sentimentality and all your training goes out the window. I would have killed you without a second thought."

"But you didn't."

"Apparently, one of my few mistakes."

"Or, maybe, there's a bit of Seth in you yet."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you people that Seth Rollins is gone! Seriously, it's getting annoying."

Dean took a few steps forward, ready to swing at Tyler again, only to be held back by Roman. Dean shot him an incredulous look but saw Roman wasn't looking at him, he was looking past him. Dean turned quickly to see three very large men who seemed very out of place in the crispness of the Helmsley's office. In fact, they looked more like they belonged in a Louisiana swamp than anywhere else. They were dirty, grungy, and mean looking.

"Wyatts." Roman said.

"That's the Wyatt family?"

"Not all of them."

* * *

Abby paced the small conference room they had locked her in, waiting. What exactly she was waiting for was unknown, but she knew something was coming. They threw her in here quickly when they realized they had been breached. She knew it was Dean and, most likely, Roman. She wished she could help somehow, but the door was locked and she had already hurt her shoulder trying to break it down.

She knew Hunter had called half of The Authority's force to converge on the building, ready to overwhelm Dean and Roman. He was determined to kill him this time. But, he was allowing Breys apostles first crack at them with Seth.

The door knob turned with a squeak which caused Abby's attention to shift. She already knew who this was going to be and she couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down her spine as her own brother entered the room.

He smiled at her with that sickening grin she had grown to hate over the years and spread his arms wide, expecting her to embrace him. "It's good that you're back where you belong, Sister Abigail."

When she didn't move, he dropped his arms and his smile. "You've been lost for too long. It's time you come back to the fold."

"Fuck you, Brey!" She spat. "I'm not a thing for you to manipulate like those goons you control."

He stalked up to her slowly, dangerously, but she stood her ground. She knew exactly what he was capable of, she'd seen it first hand, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her life anymore.

"You don't talk to me like that, Abigail." He said low in his throat. It was almost a growl, but he was trying to control his temper. "You know that no one cares for you like I do!"

"Dean does." She blurted out, not regretting the backhand she received as a result. "You think you scare me Brey? You think I'm someone who you can bend and break like all the others? Don't forget, you are the one who sold me to Helmsley. You can't control me anymore."

He grabbed her by the face, forcing a yelp of pain and surprise from her. "You are never to say his name again. Do you understand me? He is going to die and you'll have nothing!"

"Dean loves me!"

He squeezed harder, "Then I'll make sure to bring you his heart!"

"I hate you!" She yelled as much as she could with his grip on her face.

He pushed her back with a shove and her back connected with the table, forcing the air from her lungs and leaving her coughing and gasping for breath. Brey quickly left the room and locked the door behind him. She didn't have to guess where he was going.

* * *

Dean landed with a loud thud as his back connected with the far wall of Helmsley's office. They tried to shoot them but Tyler made sure to cause a distraction long enough for both men to be overwhelmed.

Dean didn't think anyone could be that strong, but he stood corrected as a gigantic behemoth of a man made his way to grab the Lunatic Fringe by his neck and lift him almost off his feet. He tried to breathe, tried to fight back, but he was so strong. Even Roman, who was not a small man, was being overwhelmed as the other two punched and kicked at him wildly.

"Where is he!?" Brey yelled as he threw open the door to the office and all eyes turned to him. "Where is that fucker Dean!?"

He then locked eyes with Dean and his face darkened. "Hold him Braun." He growled.

The large man with the death grip on Dean's throat moved to hold Dean still against his chest in a bear hug, crushing Dean's already broken ribs and causing him to cry out in pain.

"That must hurt." Brey said as his face got mere inches from Deans. "So is this."

He jammed his knuckle into Dean's side and twisted as Dean cried out from the pressure to his ribs.

"Brey Wyatt." He breathed out through the pain. "Where's your sister?"

"Somewhere where you can't infect her with your ideas of love." Brey growled and drove his knuckle further into Dean's side. "I promised her I'd bring her your heart. I always keep my promises to my Sister Abigail."

He brandished a switchblade and made sure to show it to Dean. What Dean didn't see was Tyler Black watching with a strange look on his face.

He couldn't help the sudden and overwhelming need to protect Dean and Roman. He didn't want to feel this way. He wanted to hate them, he wanted to let the Wyatt's tear them apart limb from limb, but there was a voice in the back of his head urging him to stop this.

 _"Help them!"_ A familiar voice echoed through his head. _"They're your family!"_

"No!" Tyler countered. "You're dead!"

" _Obviously not! Now do something!"_ the voice pleaded _. "They are going to kill the only friends you ever had."_

"That's not my problem."

" _Yes it is. Fight being Tyler Black. Be Seth Rollins. Abby was right, I'm the best part of you!"_


	19. The Hero and the Villian

**A/N: Sadly, there is only one chapter left. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, especially MsConCon and Nangle4. I always look forward to your comments. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Do you know how many men I've killed with this knife because of dear Sister Abigail?" Bray said in a curious, almost pensive voice to Dean, who was trying desperately to struggle through this Braun's death grip on his chest. "None. You'll be the first. She's always been such a good girl, until you came along. Maybe with you out of the way, she'll learn to respect me again."

Dean couldn't hold in the chuckle, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Bray grinned dangerously and ran the knife along Dean's left shoulder, "Is this the bad arm?"

Dean gasped at the pain as Bray pushed the tip of the knife into the flesh of Dean's shoulder, slowly, until it had reached the hilt. Then he twisted.

"Dean!" He heard Roman yell, but the large Samoan was being held back by two larger hillbillies with bad attitudes.

"So, my conundrum is," Bray continued while twisting his blade, "whether or not to slice your throat before I cut your heart out."

Dean only caught a glimpse of the blur that tackled Bray to the ground, a familiar cut through the air he had seen countless times before. Seth. It was enough of a distraction for the giant that was Braun to drop Dean to the floor with Brays knife still embedded in his shoulder. With a deep breath, he pulled the blade free, sprang to his feet and leaped onto the large mans back before driving the knife into the flesh under the big mans ear. Braun fell like a stone and moved no more.

Seth...or Tyler...was tussling with Bray on the floor. The large man had the former HQ agent pinned beneath him and was landing punch after punch to his face. Dean took the opportunity to force Bray off of him by running full speed at him and throwing his good shoulder into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Bray gasped and coughed on the floor, but had little time to brace himself before Dean was on him, the knife held to his throat. The other two men had released their hold on Roman, but he and Seth/Tyler were holding them off for the moment.

"Where is your sister?" Dean snarled and pressed the edge of the blade into the flesh of Brays throat just hard enough to draw blood.

Bray laughed, "I underestimated you, Dean."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied before repeating his previous question with a nudge of the blade against flesh to emphasize his seriousness.

"You may as well kill me." Bray stated with a devilish laugh. Dean smirked and pressed the blade deep into Bray's neck before swiping it across his windpipe. Bray gargled and clutched at his throat as panicked and surprised eyes stared up at Dean in horror. It was as if Bray didn't expect Dean to do what he had done, but Dean had had enough of playing games.

He climbed off of the leader of the Wyatt family and left him to choke on his own blood. He would stop moving eventually. The other two members of his twisted family stood aside as Roman and Seth/Tyler stared them down. Once Dean stood by Romans side, the two large men gave each other a look before bolting toward the stairs to safety. They wouldn't be much of a threat now with their muscle and their leader dead on the floor.

Dean picked his handgun up off the floor and immediately grabbed Seth/Tyler by the neck before pushing him back against one of the windows and pressing the barrell to the flesh under his former friends throat. He cocked the hammer back, angry and ready to go so far as to kill someone he would have called brother a day ago.

"Dean!" Roman yelled at him. "Don't!

Dean hesitated, but he didn't let up on his grip. "Where is Abby?"

"Dean...I…"

Dean didn't want to play around anymore. He shifted his position just enough to punch Seth/Tyler in the face before resuming his hold on him. "Don't stall, Tyler!"

"I'm not Tyler!" Seth called out, but Dean wasn't buying it.

He again punched him in the face, "Bullshit! You think i'm falling for that?"

Roman tried to pull Dean off of Seth, but the Lunatic Fringe pushed him off and was again on Seth. "Where is Abby? If I have to ask again, I'm shooting you and tearing this place apart piece by piece!"

Seth, or Tyler, gulped, "Conference room 3, two floors down."

Dean thought really hard about still shooting Seth. But looking into the scared and confused brown eyes of his former partner, something stopped him. It wasn't quite Seth looking back at him, but he could see the Architect trying desperately to come back.

The sound of helicopters drew the attention of Roman and whoever Dean was holding against the window, but the Lunatic Fringe kept his eyes trained on Seth/Tyler.

"Looks like backup is here." He said and punched Seth/Tyler one more time for good measure. He fell to the ground clutching his bleeding mouth as Dean stood over him. Dean looked at Roman who was carefully watching him, "He's all yours."

Dean clutched his shoulder and pulled away his hand covered in blood. It wasn't a life threatening wound, it just hurt like a bitch and would definitely need medical attention, but he had bigger fish to fry. He checked the clip in his gun, a few missing and one in the chamber. Roman handed him his extra gun and told him to go, that he would take care of Seth and hold off whatever should show up until Dolph got there.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Roman answered and shook his hand. "Good Luck."

Dean nodded, "You too."

With one last glance at Seth/Tyler, he took off running toward the stairs.

Roman knelt down to meet Seth's eyes. "Who are you?"

Seth/Tyler looked confused and scared, "I...I...don't know. I can't tell!"

"Are you Seth?"

"Yes...No...I don't know." Seth/Tyler grabbed at his hair and began to rock on the ground. "I want to go home!"

Roman sighed and put an arm around Seth. "We'll get you home, buddy. We'll get you back to normal soon."

"But...Dean…"

"Dean's just angry." Roman offered, "He'll come around."

* * *

Dean carefully stalked down the back stairs that lead from Helmsley's office. He could hear people yelling and gunfire from somewhere in the distance. Dolph's men must have closed in on whatever army the Authority had called in. Thank god for that blonde show off.

He reached the floor Seth/Tyler had indicated and a sudden pang of remorse hit him. He probably should have gone easier on his former comrade as he did save his life...again. "Dammit." he spat to himself, considering for the briefest of seconds on going back and apologizing. If they survived this, and whoever was in Seths body was now actually Seth, he would buy him a case of beer for almost shooting him in the throat. He didn't think Hallmark made 'I'm sorry I almost killed you out of anger' cards, but he'd surely give it a look.

He shook off his previous thoughts and pulled open the stairwell door carefully with his good arm. With a quick peek inside, and satisfied there was no one around, he entered the hallway. On the wall were small black placards that read numbers. The first one he came to read 16.

"How many goddamn conference rooms do they need?" He said to himself before heading in the direction where the numbers were descending, gun at the ready.

He turned a corner and didn't see the two men until they were already barreling toward him. With two shots he dispatched them quickly and they fell to the ground a few feet from Dean. "Jesus, that was close."

He continued following the numbers, counting them off as he went. when he reached another corner, he paused as he didn't need a repeat of the last corner he passed. Peeking around he saw five men in combat positions, waiting for him. "Shit!"

"Come out Ambrose!" one yelled. "We see you!"

"Fat chance, Dickwad!"

He could hear them all laugh before the one calling the shots spoke up again, "You're outnumbered."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean said with a laugh. "You'll all be dead in 30 seconds."

He could hear the leader audibly sigh and instruct his men to go get Dean. Dean grinned and readied his gun. The first man turned the corner and Dean fired into his skull, dropping him instantly. He ducked out of the way as the second man grabbed for him and he used his own momentum to throw him headfirst into the wall with a sickening thud. The third man managed to get a punch off on Dean and attempted to use the distraction to shoot. Dean quickly blocked the gun, grabbed the man by the arm and twisted his body so he could use the man's own weapon to shoot the fourth guy. Dean quickly grabbed the third man's head and twisted until he felt the crunch under his hands of his neck snapping. As the third man fell, he raised his own weapon and shot the last man in the chest.

"I told you." he said and stepped over the fallen bodies to continue along the hallway.

He had finally reached conference room 3 and hesitated. Sure, Abby could be behind this door, but then again, so could a lot of things. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened, but there was no sound. Taking a deep breath and readying his weapon, he slowly turned the knob and pushed it open.

Abby was handcuffed to a chair with a piece of duct tape over her mouth, Hunter Hearst Helmsley stood behind her with a gun against her temple. Dean immediately raised his weapon.

"Drop it!" Helmsley said and cocked the hammer of the gun.

Dean immediately threw up his hands, "Don't hurt her!"

"Put your weapon on the floor and kick it over." Helmsley instructed.

Dean hesitated, but eventually placed the gun on the ground and kicked it in the direction of Hunter with a snarl.

"Thank you." Hunter said and quickly pointed the gun at Dean and shot him in the thigh. Abby screamed and struggled against the hold Helmsley had on her as Dean fell to the floor clutching the gaping wound screaming.

"You've proven to be very resilient, Dean." Hunter said and walked calmly over to the Lunatic Fringe. "But you underestimate me."

Dean eyed him dangerously and laughed. "I told you i'd kill you before this was all over."

"What?"

Dean brandished the second gun Roman had given him and pointed it at Helmsley a split second before sending his brains flying out of the back of his head. Hunter fell like a ton of bricks. There was no epic final fight for the villain and hero, no monologue, nothing. Just Dean with a victory over the Authority. He brought down an entire organization with one shot, for Abby, for love.

"Second gun...idiot." he said and pulled himself to his feet before digging the cuff key from Helmsley's pocket and limping over to Abby. He quickly uncuffed her and gingerly pulled the tape from her mouth. She immediately threw her hands around him and buried her tear filled face into his chest.

"Shhhh." He said softly and stroked her hair as she sobbed. "It's over."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Let's go."

As if on cue, Dolph burst through the conference room door with several men, including Roman.

"Hold!" Dolph instructed and everyone halted. He took in the state of the room, the dead body of Hunter Hearst Helmsley lying on the floor, and the wounded warrior protectively standing in front of the love of his life. "Dean, did you kill Helmsley?"

Dean nodded. "The rest of the Authority?"

"Most have fled, we've captured a few, Lots are dead." Dolph answered. "Without Helmsley, I don't think we have much to worry about from the Authority anymore."


	20. Endings and New Beginnings

**This is it, last chapter. Oh, and remember when I said it was rated M for later chapters? This is that chapter.**

 **Warning: Below there be a sex scene.**

 **Thank you all and Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth/Tyler sat on the uncomfortable mattress in the holding cell they had placed him in and rocked back and forth as his two personalities fought for dominance.

You're an Authority assassin! You're a HQ agent! You're an Authority assassin! You're a HQ agent!

He didn't know what to believe anymore as memories flooded back, some good and some horrible. He didn't want to be Tyler Black, but he knew somehow that that is who is born as, a monster. Seth Rollins was a figment created by drugs and torture until he believed it himself. But, Seth Rollins was a good and loyal man. He was someone he wanted to be, but wasn't.

The door to the cell opened and Roman entered with a tray of food. "They said you've been refusing to eat. I thought I'd come share my lunch with you."

"Thanks." Seth/Tyler said in a quiet voice that was unlike either of his personalities. "I'm not hungry."

"Ok." Roman answered and sat down next to him. Seth/Tyler tried to move away slightly and drew his knees to his chest, but said nothing as roman began eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Seth/Tyler watched him carefully peel off the crust and place it aside before taking a bite. He could never understand how someone as rough and tumble as Roman Reigns didn't like a crust on his sandwiches. He laughed against his better judgement.

"What?" Roman asked through a mouthful of food.

"You're still taking the crusts of your pb&j's."

"Well, yeah." Said Roman with a laugh, "The crust is the worst part."

Seth/Tyler felt the smile longer on his face as his friend ate. Was Roman still his friend? After everything he had done? After being thrown in this cell to figure out who he really was? Alone.

"Why are you here?" He asked the big Samoan.

Roman shrugged, "Eating lunch."

Seth/Tyler rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Roman swallowed the last of his sandwich and thought for a moment. "Because I believe Seth is still in there. I want my friend back."

"What if he's gone?"

"I don't believe that." Roman said. "Would Tyler Black remember I took the crusts off my pb&j's? Doubtful."

"So am I supposed to rot here while Tyler and Seth battle it out?"

Roman shook his head, "No. Regal was reluctant, but he's agreed to have a specialist come in and work with you to figure it out."

Seth/Tyler raised a confused eyebrow. "A specialist? Who?"

Roman clapped him on the shoulder, "You're looking at him!"

* * *

 _Three months later..._

Finally, life had calmed down to a normal pace. Roman had brought back Seth as best he could and the Architect had been reinstated as an active agent. Dean was proud of him, but still found it difficult to trust Seth, but he was trying.

But, more importantly, Dean and Abby now had time to enjoy each other's company. They were finally able to be alone with one another without the fear of death or other catastrophe.

Dean couldn't help but admire her as she sat on his bed, wearing nothing but one of his tee shirts, looking absolutely gorgeous in the dim light of the morning. She, of course, caught him and smiled. He had to kiss her. He took her face in his hands and gently placed his lips against hers.

"You're going to be late." She said against his mouth. "The world isn't going to save itself."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "My world is here. The rest can wait."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed with her. He laid his head on her chest and she lovingly stroked his hair. He could have stayed in that position forever, letting her love him, letting himself love her. Her arms were his new happy place. "I love you."

She kissed the top of his head and breathed him in, "I love you too."

He lifted himself to his elbows so he could look into her beautiful dark eyes and couldn't help the flip in his stomach when he saw the happiness he brought to her reflected there . He leaned down and kissed her again, more passionately than his chaste previous kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, smiling at the moan she enticed from him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Not that he would have fought her.

His hands couldn't help but touch every part of her body he could, starting high on her thigh, to her waist, under the shirt she was wearing, to her breasts, where he lingered. His tongue ran across her teeth, which she opened for him and immediately and their tongues danced together in a ballet of dominance.

Her hands traced the line of his jaw and down to his toned chest and stomach, pulling on the hem of his shirt until she was able to lift it over his head. He did the same, pulling his own tee shirt over her head and leaving her bare to him. He took in every inch of her porcelain skin laid before him and couldn't help the feeling of need as it grew in his stomach. He gently kissed down her jaw and across her collarbone before trailing down to her chest. Her hands were in his hair as he took each breast in his mouth and gently teased her with his teeth, enjoying the small gasps she let out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He loved the way she tugged on his hair as her want for him increased, the way her back arched into his touch, the way she whispered her love for him as he worked.

Again he brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Her nails again raked down his chest to the edge of his pants and unbuckled them without breaking lip contact. She slipped her hand inside and wrapped her slender fingers around him, forcing a gasp.

Their foreheads touched and they gazed into each other's eyes, mirroring their love for one another. "God, you are beautiful." He said through the pleasure she was giving him.

She smiled, "And you are my knight in shining armor."

He kissed her again, trailing his lips down her body, pulling her hand from his pants. It was his turn to show his love for her. He licked down her abdomen and parted her legs before dipping between them and tasting her. She moaned at the touch of his tongue and arched into him. Their hands entwined as he continued. He loved the sounds she made when he went down on her, they were like music to his ears.

"Jesus! Don't stop!"

He stopped then, just to torture her, and raised himself up with a mischievous grin even as she whimpered her frustration.

"Take your pants off!" She demanded and he obliged.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he quickly pulled them down and off, leaving them both naked to each other.

She grinned as she looked over his toned body from years of training and experience. "You're beautiful." She said lovingly and traced the scar at his shoulder, kissing it gently.

Again he captured her mouth with his as she opened her legs for him. He positioned himself there for a few excruciating moments before he broke the kiss. "I really do love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "I just want things between us to stay like this, forever."

She lovingly caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Dean, no matter what we go through, it will always be together."

"Then marry me." He said quickly as if the words couldn't escape his mouth fast enough.

She grinned that wide, loving grin he had learned to admire before nodding excitedly and he couldn't help the happiness that now flowed like a tidal wave all over him. He leaned down and again crashed his mouth against hers.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang from the nightstand. He broke the kiss and sighed with annoyance. "Never fails."

"Don't answer it." She said as she kissed at his jaw and neck while trying to pull him closer.

"I have to." He replied with a groan. He didn't even need to look at the receiver to know who it was. He hit accept, "Lunatic Fringe."

She smirked up at him, "Your code name is so sexy."

He grinned, but listened to the message on the other end:

Connecting to Headquarters...

...

...

Connected...

Codename: Lunatic Fringe

Connected...

Codename: Big Dog

Connected...

Codename: Architect

Mission received. Use of Codename: Sister Abigail authorized. Arrive at HQ for further information at 0900.

...

Transmission terminated...

Dean hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed. "Looks like we're both summoned. We need to get you a better Codename."

She groaned with frustration, "C'mon! I was so close!"

Dean grinned and looked at his watch. "Well, we still have a half hour. I can think of some productive things to do with the love of my life in that time."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him again to pull him down for a kiss. He finally pushed into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. The both moaned and cried out at the feeling of closeness they felt when making love. It was like their bodies were in perfect harmony with one another. Each action and reaction a dance choreographed just for them. Even when they cried out at their climax, it was together.

When their dance ended, he laid beside her, out of breath and unbelievably content to stay here and kiss at her shoulder. "You make me very happy."

She smiled at him, "And you make me very happy."

* * *

"I want them all dead, I want headquarters burned to the ground, and I want Dean Ambrose and William Regal's heads on sticks!"

"We need to regroup. We'll get nowhere with the Authority in shambles."

She grabbed him by the throat and squeezed her nails into the flesh of his neck. "Why do I pay you Barrett? They killed my husband, I want retribution!"

He tried to pry her hands free, but her grip was sure and her nails were drawing blood. "Stephanie...I'll get it...done."

She released him with a shove, "You better. I'm far less forgiving of failure than my husband was."

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!**_

 _ **I smell a sequel!**_


End file.
